A play of Dusk and Dawn
by Versastyles
Summary: Merlin-royal: This story is set in an AU, where the Five Kingdoms are two nations. One is the Alliance of Dawn Uther, Athur, Morgana the other is the Forge of Dusk Morgause, Merlin. Merlin needs to free Kilgharrah in order to protect his nation. K ch 1-8
1. the first move

A play of Dusk and Dawn

**!This story is rated "K+" from chapter 1-8, after chapter 9 the rating goes to "M"!**

**Hi there ^^ this is actually my first fanfic I have ever written. Of course I read a lot of other fics but never came up with anything myself. Then I stumbled over some royal Merlin stories, which ignited my spark. Well this is the product of what will be a multi-chapter story. Hope you will enjoy my tale of Dusk and Dawn.**

**This story is set in an AU, where the Five Kingdoms are two nations. One is the Alliance of Dawn, ruled by the King Uther Pendragon, his son Arthur (crown prince) and Morgana (his daughter). Opposing to his great power stands the Forge of Dusk, governed by Queen Morgause and her younger brother Merlin (prince). Since magic got banished from the lands of the Alliance and is now punishable by death alone, Uther strives too conquer the Forge which is infested by magic and its corrupting influence.**

**What is in store for Merlin and Morgana will be a secret but since I am a Mergana-shipper you will certainly get some action too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

"Sire, your Queen insists on a conference concerning urgent matters.", one of Merlin's menservants informed him, with an apologetic look on his face because he disturbed his masters study. Merlin, who was hovering over some books of elder magic, sighed as he ran his hands through his black unkempt hair. Since he could not do more harm to his hairstyle than he had already done, the sorcerer looked at his servant with a rather exhausted expression but still bearing a childish grin.

"I will tend to her immediately."

His blue eyes were fixed on the closed door which where shut the instant he gave his reply to the servant.

_Probably he was new in the service of our house and a bit shy. Well, everything needs its time._

Torches burning bright and casting unreal shadows, moving with a sense of life, on the walls of the main hallway as Merlin made his way from his room to the council-chambers to meet his Queen or well … his sister. Ever since she took over as their father King Balinor died five years ago, Morgause was kind of overprotective towards him. Their mother died shortly after Merlin was born from dire exhaustion and blood loss. Even magic could not help her. So his ten year older sister took over the job of replacing their mother. Merlin was really grateful to have Morgause by his side and so tried not to trouble her so much after she was crowned Queen of Namhilrok and was henceforth ruler of the Lands of the Forge. He reached the broad double-winged door and opened it with his mind. Morgause turned on the sudden squeak. Her face brightened as she saw the tall figure of her beloved brother.

"You wanted to see me, my lady?"

Merlin did his best at executing a graceful looking bow, what actually could be compared to the elegance of a drunk trying to pick up something from the ground. Also he used formal speech because there where still some prestigious nobles gathered in the good illuminated room.

"Yes. I did."

She turned again towards the nobility and asked them for some privacy. As they walked outside the door, each of them gave Merlin a respectful nod and a "sire" when they passed by him. This time Morgause moved the heavy doors with magic and the room was filled with silence and … tension. Merlin was not oblivious to the fact that ruling a country came with great responsibility and often was a heavy burden on his sister's mind. None the less Morgause broke the silence first.

"My scouts have brought me very troublesome news, Merlin. Uther is ready for war and is gathering soldiers for an invasion."

Merlin was shocked. He thought that the rumour of the Forge possessing very powerful magic was enough to discourage their enemies. But obviously blind hatred was even overpowering the fear of being defenceless against an onslaught of his or Morgause's sorcery.

The only thing that gave him confidence now, was the trust in his sister's ability to find a solution to everything.

"So," Merlin asked, "what are we going to do?"

Morgause's smile darkened instantly and her features betrayed nothing but professionalism and seriousness.

"You know of the fact that Uther was hunting down the dragons to the brink of extinction, right?"

He gave her an affirmative nod, which was received by his sister with a lovely smile.

"Well, one dragon he could not kill. Kilgharrah, the great dragon. Since he did not know what to do he settled with the only possibility left. He used magical enhanced chains to bind the dragon to everlasting rock inside a cave beneath Camelot. You can imagine that Kilgharrah was not amused by fact that all his kin died and he was the only one left alive. So he vowed, was he ever set free from his bindings, he would bring total annihilation upon Camelot and its lands."

Still trying to connect her story to the matter at hand, Merlin figured he had to ask what relation this dragon has to this whole situation.

"And you intend to do what exactly with this knowledge?"

The warlock raised his eyebrows and was no watching his sister more intensely.

"We have to free him and save our kingdom. Since you are the last dragonlord alive, only you can bend him to your will and command him."

It was a matter of fact that through the death of his father, Merlin inherited his ability to talk and command dragons. Since a male offspring was the only one capable of receiving the blessing of this special gift, Morgause was left with no choice but sending her dear brother into the arms of their enemy. She desperately tried to find another way but she had no success in finding one. Even her highly valued council could not provide her with an alternative. So she had to send Merlin.

_Oh Merlin, I would sacrifice this kingdom just to know that you are safe, but Uther would not stop. Not until every magical being was eradicated from this world. So I have no other choice as to give you a mission, more hazardous than my heart could bear._

Realisation was now all over Merlin's face. His sister wanted him to invade Camelot and free the mighty dragon from his prison and save their nation from Uther's wrath. Morgause noticed the sudden change of Merlin's expression as he truly comprehended the meaning behind her words. She was not able to speak the order directly because she was sure that she would choke upon every word, never being able to finish the sentence.

"So you want me to simply wander into Camelot, break chains even an ancient dragon could not break and bring havoc to its citizen. That is just… I do not have words which can possible describe what I feel right now."

Morgause was not surprised by her brother's sarcastic outburst. It was his stile to cope with apparently impossible tasks like that.

_First the throws a tantrum of unbelievable magnitude and than …_

His queen was silently smiling to herself as Merlin continued.

"Well it is not the first time I need to do something risky, but such a mission coming from you is so awkwardly out of character that I was actually stunned at first, but I know that you always have the best interest for our nation and people in mind. So," the warlock makes an exaggerated dramatic sigh, "who am I to deny your request."

Morgause could not help her self but to embrace her tall and skinny brother with all her heart, which made Merlin blush slightly. He grabbed his queen by her shoulders and brought some distance between them, so he could inquire one last thing.

"How am I going to accomplish this task?"

"We have an agent amidst the ranks of Camelot. He will help and provide you with shelter until your task is finished."

"Who is this agent and why is he not killing the king?"

Merlin's blue eyes fixed on hers.

"His name is Gaius. He is Camelot's court physician and although he is on our side, he would never harm Uther because those two binds a deep and long history."

"So how can we trust him when his loyalties are divided?"

"You have to trust me on this matter, please, dear brother."

The grip form Morgause around his arms tightened of fear because there was still the possibility that he would not trust her word. But all her discomfort vanished as Merlin gifted her with one of his unique warming smiles.

"I will go. I will save our nation, our people and our home. I will free the dragon from his imprisonment and stop this nonsensical war before it even begins."

Merlin paused for a short period to think of something more heroic than he already said but could not come up with anything. Mentally defeated by himself he said what was just zipping through his head.

"Whish me luck. I will ride at dusk."

"You have my blessings and take good care of yourself."

A teardrop was running down her cheek as she saw Merlin turn and going away.


	2. encounter and opportunity

The orange sky looked like it was saving the last warmth of the sun and sending all of it into a light breeze which met Merlin's face as he was gazing a last time upon the high walls of Namhilrok. He was going to miss this magnificent city and a sad grin displayed his emotions of not being able to see his beloved ones, especially Morgause.

Before he set out on his journey into enemy territory, Merlin was briefed by the scouts. They estimated that Uther's army will probably be ready within the next three months.

_More then enough time for me, _he thought with high self-esteem.

But even though Merlin thought that way he was not in the position to risk anything. Therefore he was searching for a faster way to travel inside the royal library. After four books of arcane movement, Merlin found what he came for. It was a highly difficult spell allowing him to go to any place just by calling its name inside the incantation. Because the warlock was not able to know what happens if he fails the spell he walked till he reached the near vicinity to cast the teleportation spell. Before his golden eyes the world was contorting and turning into an orange vortex sucking him in. The next moment Merlin found him self lying inside a dung pile, his face black from being covered in animal wastes.

_That is probably the friendliest welcome in Camelot I could hope for._

Merlin's smirk showed his white teethes which were a complete contrast towards his face.

He stood up and scanned the area to make sure nobody witnessed his graceful magical entry.

_No ones here. Seems like I have at least this much luck._

As he walked around the house he saw an imposing castle rising on top off a hill. Merlin walked towards it till he noticed a clothe-line full of pants, shirts and neckerchiefs. Slowly looking down on himself he wondered if it was ok to change.

_Well, there is no way I can infiltrate Camelot looking like this._ _I think it is just fair to take some of these clothes when I leave mine behind, but before I have to clean myself._

"Alagna inhenges."

A short golden flicker in Merlin's eyes and his body was free from the dung. After that he changed his fancy clothes for a pair of worn leather pants, a woollen blue shirt and a red neckerchief.

_All set and ready. It is time to free a dragon._

On his way to Camelot the sorcerer searched his mind for the last time he had to hike as much but the answer eluded him. After what seemed like an eternity he reached the gates of the city, the capital of hatred towards every magical being alive. He gulped as he made his way through the entry. The guards were staring at him but did not show any intent of holding or inquiring him.

_Phew, that was probably the easy part. Now I need to find Gaius. Morgause said something about him being the court physician and his workshop being inside the inner castle._

It took him quite some time to find the words "court physician " written on a signboard. So Merlin followed the sign and was finally standing in front of a dark wooden door. Morgause gave him a letter for Gaius to describe the circumstances of Merlin's stay in Camelot. The young warlock seized the paper with a lot of effort from the right pocket of his much too tight pants and was silently swearing at his poor choice of clothing. The letter was now rather wrinkled but the seal which displayed a staff and sword crossed in front of an anvil was still intact. Ready and prepared Merlin opened the door, only to bump right into someone. The impact had enough effect to make him land on his ass while his adversary was still standing inside the door frame.

"Couldn't you watch out…"

Merlin tried to shot the person in front off him an evil glare but came right to a halt as his eyes met the emerald orbs framed by midnight hair and a smirk of extreme disbelief.

"I could say the same, but looking at you lying on the floor after running into a maiden is enough embarrassment, so I won't agonise you any further."

Merlin dusted his clothes as he regained his stand.

"Yes, ehm, yes, ahh, my name is Merlin. It is a pleasure to meet you."

He extended his hand to greet her. The beauty in front of him glanced at it for a moment than followed suit.

"I am the lady Morgana. And likewise."

Before he noticed he was smiling like an idiot and staring at her not letting go of her soft, white hand.

"You may release my hand."

"What?"

Merlin realised that he was still holding Morgana's hand and let go instantly, only leaving a trace of her warmth in his palm. He now used this hand to scratch the behind of his head and was laughing in an awkward way. The raven-haired woman smiled like this was not the first time she experienced a situation like that.

_Well, figures that such a beautiful girl is being courted by a lot of men. She is probably familiar with the smitten behaviour of the opposite sex._

"I have to go now. Maybe we will meet another time."

"That would be lovely."

_´That would be lovely´, you are better than that Merlin. Maybe…_

She walked right past him and did not turn once while Merlin was staring after her, not being able to say another word, all the way till she turned around a corner and was now out of his sight.

"What are you doing there?"

The voice of an old male took Merlin back to the here and now and as he looked behind him a man with white hair and raised eyebrows was measuring him intensely.

"Are you perhaps Gaius, the court physician of Camelot?"

"That I am indeed. So tell me what business takes you to my quarters?"

"I think this letter will explain everything you need to know."

Merlin handed the piece of paper towards the man standing in front of him.

Seeing the seal he shot Merlin a knowing look and hinted him to follow him inside his chambers. Merlin closed the door after he entered and was know observing a concentrated Gaius reading the words his sister wrote to him.

"So your name is Merlin and you are Balinor's son?"

Merlin nodded in affirmation and the old man smiled.

"Please follow me I will show you your chambers."

He followed Gaius to the room upstairs and was amazed how little space this room had.

"Thank you, that place is going to be fine."

He unpacked the stuff, mostly worn-out clothes, he bought from the market and went back into the main chamber.

"Ahh, Merlin. Since you have nothing to do, can you please run some errands for me?"

That was a new for him. Running errands? He was a prince, he never ran errands. But that will probably be the best opportunity he will get to spy around without raising any suspicion.

"No problem."

"Thank you. The red one is for Sir Hardley and the yellow one is for Sir Humphrey. Did you get what I said?"

"Yes, red Hardley, yellow Humphrey. I will take my leave now."

Right as Merlin was about to open the door he heard Gaius calling for him.

"What."

Merlin turned and saw a red and yellow potion each in one hand of the old physician.

"Ooh."

He went back and took them from his new guardian.

It was quite troublesome to deliver the remedies, since Merlin had no idea where he was, but after some asking around he accomplished his errand and satisfaction filled him up. On his way back he saw an open room and walked right into it, curious because he had never seen a greater mess in his entire life.

"What the…"

He was speechless. There were pieces of clothes and armour scattered around the floor and it smelled like the things did not get washed for a long time. As he strode further inside the room he was seized by his shoulders.

"What are you doing inside my chambers?"

Merlin turned to look at the blonde man with the stern voice which gave him nearly a heart attack. He was a bit shorter than Merlin, what would look funny for any third party who could lay eyes on the scene where the shorter one tried to intimidate his taller adversary.

"Nothing much."

Merlin tried to calm the blonde in front of him with a goofy smile.

"Nothing much, ha? Do you know that you are right now inside the room of Arthur Pendragon, crown prince of Camelot?"

He raised a brow to emphasise his question. Merlin froze for a second. He was right in front of Arthur, the son of Uther, hater of all magic. But he regained his composure and his brain was working on a plan which might be able to speed his task of freeing the great dragon up.

"Of course I know. I am your … new manservant."

"I do not remember asking for a manservant."

"Well you did not, but you certainly need one. Just look at this mess. This place needs attendance and the smell, how could you live in this pit?"

"I beg your pardon?", Arthur said in a high pitched voice.

Merlin took another glance at Arthur and the young warlock was kind of puzzled.

"Are you wearing your shirt … inward out?"

"Ooh shut up! I do not wear my shirt inward…"

Arthur checked on his shirt and was silenced by the fact that his shirt was indeed inward out.

He shot an angry look at Merlin, who received it with a cocky smile.

"Ok, you are hired. Deem yourself honoured to serve the crown prince of Camelot."

Merlin giggled and whispered a "prat" before Arthur loaded him with chores of polishing, cleaning, polishing, mucking out stables and polishing. Merlin made a solemn smile knowing now that he was next to a Pendragon, the search for Kilgharrah will be a lot easier. As he was doing the chores his mind frequently drifted towards the lady Morgana and her emerald eyes and black hair, raising his morals while being surrounded by either dirty clothes or dung. Maybe, when luck is on his side, he will meet her again.


	3. a spark of emotions

„Rise and shine!", Merlin opened the window and a slightly cold breeze entered the room forcing a grumbling prince to snuggle deeper into his blanket.

"You have morning practice, than you have to attend to the council and than I have to prepare you for the feast tonight."

"What feast?", asked a muffled voice coming from inside the blanket.

Merlin made use of the advantage of surprise and grabbed the blanket which covered Arthur's body and removed it with all the strength his arms could muster. This revealed a half naked crown prince glaring with intense killing intent at the smiling warlock.

"Well this feast is held to welcome the different nobles who hold keeps and enforce the law in the lands too far away from Camelot."

"I knew that already. I was just making sure that you did not forget about it. And now help me dress, than you can serve me breakfast."

"Sire, the morning practice starts within thirty minutes, so there is no time to eat."

Arthur's deep frown looked like it would surpass the boundaries of what was possible for a human being.

"Are you an idiot? How am I supposed to fight with nothing in my stomach?"

"It seems like we have to find out. Please lift your arms, so I can get you dressed."

The prince went silent except for some mumbling. It took Merlin ten minutes to attach the armour on Arthur. Since he never had to wear armour himself, he had to figure out how to dress the parts probably right off the bat. The morning practice ran pretty smoothly. They knights exercised with their swords and did some target practice as well. Merlin figured that even the knights back at Namhilrok would find themselves an even match with their counterparts from Camelot.

_Well, Lancelot would be happy to test his knights of the Black Sword Order against the famous Red Knights of Camelot. He always complains that his men have no real challenge because most of the dangers which try to harm the people of the Forge were dealt with by magical means._

The council was all about the feast and the important nobles which are going to arrive at noon. Even though the event was known to happen weeks before, a lot of things had to be done till all preparations would be finished. Merlin was standing next to the wall opposite to Arthur. From this point the sorcerer could see the blond fighting his urge to fall asleep. The meeting dragged on till every detail of the feast was clarified and planned. Back at the crown prince's chambers Arthur let his body fall on top of his bed while Merlin was searching the closet for some fancy clothes.

"Those meetings are more tiring then the exercises in the morning."

Arthur rolled on his back and was now watching his new manservant picking his clothes for tonight.

"You know, Arthur, you have so many clothes but only a few have no holes, so which jacket should it be. The green one or maybe the yellow?"

Merlin was now holding two very disturbing looking jackets in his left and right hand.

The green one had golden buttons everywhere and the yellow one had fringes, a lot of them.

"I would say you take the yellow jacket. It emphasises your hair."

Merlin smiled sheepishly while Arthur let out a grunt of disdain.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way that I will wear such an epitome of bad taste. Try to find something else. Fast!"

"Sure, I am right at it!"

Merlin ransacked further through the heap of clothes and found a suitable jacket. The only problem was that there were holes everywhere.

_Cannot be helped, _the warlock thought and whispered a spell of mending. The former tattered red jacket was now as good as new and Merlin showed his magical produced discovery to a now nervously pacing Arthur.

"Sire?"

The prince not noticing was still walking in circles, which left Merlin with a slightly confused look.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

He raised his head, showing a face of surprise.

"I was thinking."

"Now that is something hard to believe."

Merlin lowered his voice as he said that, so Arthur was unable to comprehend the mocking insult.

"Here sire, what do you think about this piece?"

"Seems like you are not as useless as I thought you would be. Good job at finding it and now help me dress."

The black haired man had a nasty smirk on his face as he dressed the blond prat. As he finished, he patted Arthur on the shoulder.

"All done. You are now ready for the feast."

"It is an hour to the feast so get home and wash yourself. I do not want a dirty, stinking servant next to the great table."

The prince tried to mock Merlin a bit since he was way too cocky. So Arthur was pretty amused as he saw Merlin sniffing himself and looking for dirt on his clothes.

The reception was currently under way for quite a time and was now close to an ending. Merlin was busy keeping Arthur's goblet filled and nodding courtly to all the nobility of the Alliance. It was a sudden moment of silence that threw the sorcerer off his pace. He was desperately searching for the source which can silence an entire room of babbling nobles.

_Well, at least I now know that it does not matter whether it is the nobility of the Forge or the Alliance, utterly senseless babbling is a trait universal to both of them. _

But now was not the time to wonder about shared social traits, it was far more important to figure out the cause of them not talking. He followed the gaze of Arthur, who let out a half whispered: "God, please have mercy."

What Merlin saw was an enticing being wearing a dark green dress, curly midnight hair falling down to her shoulders, framing eyes the colour of meadows and lips as red as a pure ruby. Her slight grin showed to the young warlock that she was not as comfortable as her attitude seemed to convey.

_That is the lady Morgana. What is she doing here?_

Merlin's question was answered shortly after, when king Uther offered her his hand which she took without hesitation and presented her to his guests.

"That is my sister. Her name is Morgana."

Arthur explained as he noticed that his new manservant was looking at her with his mouth wide open.

_I knew that she would be nobility, but royalty? Oh Merlin, you certainly could have found a better person to run into and not knowing who she was._

His eyes were still fixed on the beauty in front of him as her gaze drifted off, observing the guests. Never had she thought that her glance would lock with these unforgettable blue eyes she looked into just yesterday. And now, against all odds, this tall, raven haired man with a straight stance, she only would expect within royalty, was staring at her. After some seconds she had to break their visual connection, biting her lips in frustration of not having him in her sight anymore. The guests moved to their designated places and started too eat. Morgana was sitting left and Arthur on the right side of Uther. She was not really hungry. All she wanted to know was why Merlin would be here. She memorised all the noble families because she did not want to disgrace her father in front of the court just by forgetting names or faces of important people. Morgana was pretty sure that Merlin did not belong to any of the families holding keeps in the lands of Dawn. If he were, she was quite sure she would never forget his face, let alone missed a chance to get courted by him, even though she might have to take the initiative there. So who was he? Morgana pondered a while about her thoughts while she picked at her food with the fork.

"Merlin, come here and fill my goblet."

This remark of her brother got her by surprise and claimed now all of her attention as she peeked at Arthur who held out his mug for a refill. Morgana's eyes widened as she observed that Merlin was standing next to Arthur with a jug and grinning, while he was pouring him some more wine.

"Anything else, sire?"

Merlin inquired formally, trying to get a quick glance at the lady Morgana. As he noticed that she was watching him too, his grin broadened and he quietly retired as he heard Arthur saying

"No, thank you. You can resume your position next to the pillar until I call for you gain."

Back at his pillar, Merlin noticed the maidservant next to him. The urge to talk was mirrored in her brown eyes. So he did her the favour and started a conversation.

"Hallo. My name is Merlin. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I am Guinevere, but all my friends call my Gwen."

She gifted him with a warming smile and went on with their talk.

"So you are Arthur's new manservant. Quite a task, right?"

"Yeah, should I tell you how I got the job? I was running an errand for Gaius until I came to a room so messy, even a troll would feel comfortable. As I was standing inside this chaos, utterly amazed that this room can be inhabited by a human being, our prince her caught me, asking me what I was doing here. I told him what I thought about this mess and that he was wearing his shirt inward out and the next thing I know is that I am now his manservant."

Merlin smirked as he recalled his memory and saw that Gwen was desperately trying to keep her giggling silent. After a while she managed to speak again.

"That is rich; really that is so like Arthur."

Her gaze wandered to Merlin's counterpart and Gwen lost herself for a while, till she heard a pleasant female voice asking for a refill of her cup. Of course it did not escape Merlin's observation that the lady, Gwen was refilling the cup for, was Morgana. He was not as surprised as he thought he would be, since Gwen was standing next to him, which of course indicated that she was a maid to one of the main table. As the maidservant returned to her place, Merlin did not hesitate to ask.

"So you are Morgana's servant?"

Gwen just nodded prideful.

"Can you tell me something about her?"

Now she looked Merlin into his eyes trying to evaluate if it was alright to trust him, a complete stranger, with information concerning her mistress.

"Maybe another time, when we have more time in private."

Merlin felt a little bit disappointed but the future chance to hear something about the lady Morgana made his negative feeling vanish.

"Alright, another time it is."

Merlin's tone was affirmative and a little bit tired as he held his hand in front of his mouth as he yawned. Lucky for him the feast ended quickly. He walked to the physician's chambers and fell like lumber on his bed, hoping his dream would be filled with pleasant memories, especially those containing a certain woman with fair skin, raven hair and dark green eyes. That he completely forgot about his mission to free the dragon did not matter right now. After all tomorrow will surly come and bring another day.


	4. the life of a dragon

**Well that would be my last update till Feb. 4th, simply because med-school is now holding a tight grip on my life. Learning antibiotics FTW! Maybe I will write House M.D. fics instead O.o Just kidding, not going to happen. I would not have the expertise to write a story I could possibly approve of.**

**So far so good. I would like to thank Death Knight of Camelot, lilmissblonde and especially Paladinobr for reviewing my chapters. It is always nice to know ones work is appreciated ^^. … *awkward silence* … I probably should start with the story right now. Sorry, but this will be a very short chapter because I sadly do not have the time. I promise I will make up for the lack of length. **

Three days passed since the feast and Merlin did not get a chance to meet up with Gwen to have a private chat. Even though his mind often wandered of to the lady Morgana, he used his time to do some research about the whereabouts of the great dragon, Kilgharrah. His first source of information was of course Gaius. Although the old physician could recall that the dragon was underneath Camelot, imprisoned in a huge cave, he could not pinpoint the actual location. So Merlin made his way to the library, hoping to find some useful books.

_Maybe they hold records from those times of dragonslaying and the binding of Kilgharrah._

Since he did not have much time while he was on servant duty, Merlin used his magic to speed things up. Back at Namhilrok he learned that even names or terms of magic and magical beings hold power. So Merlin used his given powers to search for books radiating this kind of magic. It was just a flash of gold and the sorcerer knew exactly where he had to look. All in all there were seven volumes which had this special trait. Hastily Merlin took each of them and put them on the desk furthest from Geoffrey.

_So what do we have here? ´Magic, the grave sin´, _Merlin snorted and rolled his eyes.

_´The glorious adventures of Sir Vigil´, most probably some tales about saving damsels in distress from evil creatures._

_´The traits of sorcery and how to eliminate those who practice it´, _Merlin let out another loud grunt. This time Geoffrey gave him an agitated glare and the young warlock instantly held his breath for a couple of seconds. After he exhaled Merlin quickly browsed through the other titles.

The next three were also about killing all those who practice magic. He lost nearly all his hope until his gaze met the leathern cover of the last book.

_Draconian times: the downfall_

Merlin opened the book with eagerness and he was not disappointed. These pages really contained all the stories of the dragon-hunts. Merlin skipped the first chapters because what he wanted to know would probably be written further behind. And indeed, the last part of the book had the headline: "The binding of the golden dragon".

This chapters explained how the found him and achieved to bind him. Kilgharrah was worshipped by the people living in the mountains. They sacrificed livestock to him in order to get his blessings. The knights used this sacred ritual to poison the cattle with a very potent sleeping draft. Unknowing of Uther's plans, the dragon ate from the offerings and fell into a deep slumber. As soon as the dragon awakened he found himself bound in the cave underneath of Camelot. The knights only bound him under the castle because everything they had tried to kill Kilgharrah did not work. Swords, axes and spears alike could not even leave as much as a scratch on the scaly body. They only had one thing left. In the cave was an unbreakable chain, even older than the dragon race itself. The records told of its unique ability to bind every being alive for eternity. So Uther had to resort to ancient magical means to bind the greatest evil the world had ever seen. To celebrate his victory against magic and to remind everyone of his accomplishments, Uther made Camelot's crest a golden dragon on red ground. Red in memory of all the blood they had to shed to finally achieve peace. Merlin closed the book and felt kind of empty. He collected his thoughts which where wildly scattered around; thinking of all Kilgharrah had to live through. Merlin felt his empathy rise and along with his feeling came something else. The warlock just realised that his magic was working on its own as it was already too late. While focusing on the great dragon his magic looked out for Kilgharrah's presence and found it.

"_Well, well, it feels like an eternity since I last spoke to a human. Tell me, what do you want from me, young warlock?"_

A roaring chuckle echoed through Merlin's head, leaving him dumb folded and with eyes wide opened.

A realisation crept into his startled mind … he found Kilgharrah.

**A/N**

**Again sorry for the short chapter and for the cliff-hanger (I at least think this is one). **

**Since I listen to a lot of music I tumbled over an old song from one of my most favourite bands "Disturbed". The song is called "Stricken". I do not know how but in my opinion this song just sums up the whole relationship Merlin and Morgana have since she turned kind of "mad/evil". All those who do not like heavy metal can just read the lyrics or give it a try and listen to the song (would be awesome). Please tell my whether I stand alone with my opinion or not. See you again in February. **


	5. dreams and reality

„_You are really Kilgharrah?"_

„_That is how I am called in the dragon tongue. So tell me please, what desire holds the power to break my mind-shroud? I like my solitude, which is the reason why I cut all possible connections to the outside of my cave. Therefore it holds high interest for me to know who is powerful enough to penetrate my defences."_

The dragon's voice inside Merlin's mind was both commanding and intriguing.

"_I am Merlin Emrys, prince of Namhilrok and the lands of the Forge of Dusk. The reason I was searching for you was to ask your help in order defeat Uther."_

Merlin tried to sound as calm as possible while conversing with the most powerful magical being alive.

What Merlin received was an amused chuckle before the dragon started to talk again.

"_Defeat Uther? What for? Allow me to say that my ambitions to stop Uther are kind of ´bound´."_

"_That is the reason why I am here. I will free you and in exchange I want you to save my kingdom from Uther's senseless wrath." _

"_And how are you going to do that? I am chained to craftsmanship even I cannot destroy and to further complicate things you are in Camelot. One wrong move and you will be hunted down to the end of the world."_

"_I found my way into your head, I suppose some ancient chain would not be the difficulty here. Concerning Camelot, I think they would not recognise magic even if it happens right in front of their eyes."_

The mighty dragon made I loud roar, which Merlin concluded was probably meant to be laughter until he stopped and proceeded with their conversation.

"_When you say that, then Uther must be either blind or getting terribly lazy, believing there is no magic within the boundaries of his kingdom."_

"_You are right. He is convinced that not only has he to eradicate magic from his lands but also to clean the whole continent from its presence. That is why he is going to gather his army and planning to invade my country. There will be a slaughter that I intend to avert with your help."_

"_I do not want to."_

The young warlock was shocked. Morgause had said that the dragon was still burning with vengeance and that he would be eager to escape his prison. So why is he against it now?

"_Why? I do not understand. I thought you want to bring your revenge upon Uther?"_

The dragon paused for a brief moment before he continued.

"_I gave up on my hatred. I have nothing to do anymore with this world and its feeble beings. It is no matter of concern to me if they are going to kill each other. Also I have no need for freedom anymore because freedom is for beings with a will to live. I lost mine two decades ago, seeing my slain kin and people who worshipped us turning into hatred consumed fools."_

Merlin had read about what happened to the dragon, but listening to the story from Kilgharrah himself was far more wrenching that he would have expected. But now Merlin has to push away all his empathy towards the dragon and do what he came here for.

"_If you do not want to help me I will make you."_

That attracted the golden dragon's interest because he could not remember the last time a human has spoken such a cold voiced threat.

"_Hoohoo, please go ahead and show me how are going to order me."_

The dragonlord's power surged through Merlin and before he could even say as much as a word, Kilgharrah interrupted him.

"_Marvellous, a dragonlord inside the walls of Camelot. A day worth remembering. Well, I conclude you leave me with no choice here. I will lend you my strength."_

Merlin was relieved. He was one step closer to safe everyone in his country. The only thing left was to find the dragon and destroy the chain.

"_Tell me, where do I find you?"_

"_Ooh young warlock, you will find the entrance to my cave in the old dungeons of Camelot. But beware that the door is heavily guarded. So try your luck during the dark hours, when their vision is clouded by sleep. I will await you."_

On the next moment Kilgharrah's presence vanished and Merlin found himself mindlessly ogling around reaping a concerned look from Geoffrey. The black haired man made an awkward smirk, put the books back and left as fast as he could.

Now he was quite in a hurry because Arthur awaited him to bring him his lunch. Merlin turned around the corners like a squirrel, a much uncoordinated one at that, to make up the time he lost at the library, just to run into a pile of clothes. Well it was not actually only a pile of clothes as Merlin looked what exactly he ran into.

"Gwen, what were you doing?"

"Bringing the laundry to the washhouse and you? You probably have a good reason for running over innocent maidservants."

Merlin giggled, helped her back up and collected the clothes which were spread all over the place.

"Well, Arthur awaits his lunch and you know how grumpy he can get when he does not get his food in time."

"I know, the lady Morgana often told me stories about her brother being all sour because he overslept breakfast."

Gwen tried to keep her giggling low by holding a hand in front of her mouth while Merlin picked up the last pieces of cloth, being remembered of something just by hearing her name.

_There is still half a day_ _until the sun sets. I might as well take use of the opportunity._

"I can actually picture it. Ooh by the way, are you free later that evening? You know, I am still willing to have our little private talk about her ladyship."

The maid's giggling stopped and a knowing smile was now on her face. Her brown eyes flare up with chance to chat about Morgana.

"Good. I will meet you after work."

Merlin put the rest of the laundry on top of the pile Gwen was holding again and watched her going until she was out of his sight, smiling cheerfully. Only moments later he heard a loud and angry "MERLIN!".

"Ooh…"

The sorcerer quickly collected his thoughts and made a run for it.

Later that afternoon Merlin was finished with all his chores and free to go. Of course Arthur was pissed because he did not get his food in time, so Merlin was charged again with polishing. But right now, nothing of that would matter. If everything goes right Camelot would fall without shedding one drop of blood from his and his sister's people. He also searched for the old dungeons and found them deep down inside the castle. Nevertheless before destruction could be brought upon this city he has something of equal importance to do.

"There you are, Merlin. I just finished."

The brown eyed maid waved energetically, trying to catch his attention in the crowed. 

"Hallo Gwen, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

The young warlock noticed that it was pretty hard for her to keep her anticipation concealed and therefore chose to ignore it for the time being.

Soon the reached Gwen's home and both of them entered the small but comfy looking hut.

She lighted some candles and put them on the table indicating Merlin with a gesture of her hand to take a seat. After he was sitting Gwen positioned herself right opposite of him and was know staring into his eyes.

"So tell me, why are you so interested in the lady Morgana?"

Gwen raised both eyebrows to emphasise her question.

"Well how should I say, I think she is a very enchanting woman, with her midnight hair flowing down, her green forest like eyes. Then her nature. She seems like someone who does not care if the person next to her is noble born or not. She is friendly, caring and so much more. I really cannot put it in words, sorry."

Merlin scratched the behind of his head and averted his gaze towards the floor hoping Gwen did not notice him blushing. Well, she did notice and a genuine smile was now across her face.

"You just spoke to her once and you already have quite an accurate image of her."

Merlin was stunned for a short period before he could ask his question.

"How do you know that I talked to her? I am sure I did not tell you."

"Ooh, you are right, you did not tell me, but Morgana did."

The eyes of the warlock went wide in surprise as a baffled voice left his throat.

"Morgana did what?"

"She told me about you. Right after the feast. She was rather curious about you. You really must have caught her eye. That is the first time a saw her acting like that."

Merlin's smile could not be contained by his face any longer. Obviously the lady Morgana had as much an interest in him as he did.

_Maybe I can take her back to Namhilrok during the tumult after I freed the dragon._

Gwen and Merlin talked about Morgana's childhood and all the stories about the pranks she played. Merlin had to laugh quite some times because a lot of things Morgana did, the young warlock did himself back then as he was still a kid. Before they noticed the night consumed the day entirely. Merlin thanked Gwen for her hospitality and amusing stories, then left, knowing that what he was now about to do would tremendously change the life in Camelot.

Meanwhile inside one of the chambers inside the castle a raven-haired woman was rolling inside her sheets.

_A young man was passing by sleeping guards. The torches where illuminating the dungeon walls. The next thing she saw was him going down the stairs entering a cave. _

"_I see you came, young warlock."_

_The great golden dragon announced with amusement in his voice._

"_Of course I came. It is time to end this senseless war before it even starts."_

_The black haired man with crystal blue eyes and servant clothes was talking to the dragon, holding a golden sword in his right hand._

"_Good, then break this chain and fire should be the last thing Camelot will ever see."_

_The young man made his way towards the chain. His prominent cheekbones emphasising the small line his mouth was right now. A brutal swing accompanied by a shout of effort brought the links to burst and the golden dragon rose. After that she was outside looking at a castle burning so bright it could rival the sun. Screams where echoing through the lit night and people were trying to leaf the town in utter desperation. Uther was standing on top of the castle walls with some knights, clutching his sword fiercely. From high above the golden creature descended attacking the position of the King. Crossbows were fired, but to no avail. The beast did not stop and engulfed the wall with his scorching breath._

The lady Morgana woke in shock, screaming a high pitched "NO". She was hyperventilating and her eyes were scanning her room in bewilderment. The next thing she did was grabbing her emerald cloak and hurrying out of her room.

It was easy to for Merlin to mix some sleeping potion inside the supper of the guards and now he was walking without the worry of getting caught towards the big wooden door, which was separating him from the Kilgharrah.

"I do not think you should be doing that."

A female voice made Merlin turn around, the hair on his neck standing. He was frozen as his gaze met the emerald eyes of the woman who just stepped from the corner of a shadowed alcove.

**A/N **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Med-school is still overshadowing me, so I do not have a lot of time to spend on my writing, but none the less I will keep publishing at least one chapter per week. Length depends on how much time I got to spare when I am not learning lifesaving stuff. If you guys like the story, write a review because the keep my engine running xD**

**If anyone wonders why Merlin has no golden sword right now, like Morgana envisioned. That was a vision from a further future where Merlin had more meetings with the dragon. But now she interfered with that future, so nobody knows what is going to happen ^^ So, see you guys next time. **


	6. one war, one goal, one kiss

**Hello there. For this chapter I tried a new style of writing because I think this chapter needed the change in order to convey the emotions Merlin and Morgana have. I hope you guys like what I made out of this and it does not appear too rushed. I am always pleased about reviews because they let me know that my work gets appreciated.**

**Now enjoy the 6th chapter of "A play of Dusk and Dawn". **

Even though the torches radiated with light and warmth, Merlin was frozen to the core. His deep blue eyes met their emerald counterpart and what he saw in them made the young warlock swallow hard.

"Tell me, Merlin, what are you doing down here all by yourself?"

Morgana's voice lacked its kind and caring tone, her gaze was hard and her arms were crossed in front of her. She was expecting an answer. A lie would be impossible. She would notice. Merlin's mind raced in order to invent a story which would not blow his cover, while he was still wondering why she would be down here at this hour.

"Well I came down here to bring food to the guards and after that I got curious about this door and what lies beyond."

He tried his best faked smile to ease the whole situation but Morgana was not letting him off that easy as she observed her surroundings with calm. She opened her mouth once again, her frown deepening.

"There is more than one way to reach the old dungeons. I was here before the guards ate their supper."

A dark premonition rose inside Merlin. He did not like where this going. He had to do something or everything would be for nought.

"Well, eehm …"

"I saw how you mixed something in their food. You knocked them out because you did not want to get interrupted. Am I right?"

Her remarks were all spot on. Merlin's thoughts were now without doubt. She knew why he was here, but his problem was how she figured it out. He was cautious enough to not raise any suspicion. So how did she know? It did not make any sense.

_Well if she knows there is no need to hide anymore. And I am far too curious now. I should make the best out of this situation. _

"You are right."

There was no trace of the former insecurity in his voice, just cold confidence and calmness. His crystal eyes conveyed Merlin's change of attitude to his female counterpart.

Morgana was shaken. How could someone switch from the personality of a goofy servant to someone with the grace and posture of high nobility with such ease? That was one mystery she intended to solve tonight as she made her way down to the dragons cave. First she was not sure if he would even come, but her dream was so intense that she needed to do something. If her dream was correct, Camelot would be in great peril. If not, it just would have been a wasted night and her mind would have been put off from this awful nightmare. Much to her distress Merlin actually came down to the dungeon. She observed every move of his from her dark alcove. After he finished with the guards, he went straight to the big wooden door. Morgana pressed her body tight against the wall of her alcove. As she saw the dark haired man reaching out for the door, the dream flashed once again through her mind. She was not allowed to risk anything. She made one last breath before she spoke and stepped out of her hideout. And now she was standing there. In front of her was the man who captivated her with a gaze which could puncture her heart.

"I came down here with the purpose of opening this door and meet the great dragon."

"Why would you do that?"

Although Morgana knew the outcome she did not know the reason behind his actions. She was stunned as Merlin proceeded and removed the veil of his hidden identity.

"I am the prince of Namhilrok, the capital of the Forge. As you can see know I am your enemy."

His stare made her knees quiver. He was from the lands infested with magic, where all evil came from. Morgana had to gather her thoughts. If she did not play this right, all people living in Camelot would be doomed.

"Well, at least I know why you have an aura befitting a royal and not a servant. This took me a bit off. Further I have to commit, it made you interesting. I was wondering how a servant would display the grace of nobility and now I have to find out that you are a mortal enemy of Camelot. Why are you even here? I thought our lands were in a stalemate conjured peace."

She did not lie. Morgana actually felt like that. He was special. That fact caused her quite the emotional trouble because she could never be allowed to show interest in a mere servant. But things have changed now. Merlin was standing right in front of her showing no sign of nervousness or even a nuance of faltering under her questions. He thought her questions through and came up with an answer.

"You are right. The Alliance and the Forge were in a stalemate, until we discovered that Uther started to gather a secondary army to overpower our forces. Me and my sister could not stand still and let this happen. We had to deal with the problem before it would grow too big. And there comes the dragon into the equation. If I would free Kilgharrah, Camelot would be destroyed and our people would be save from Uther's mindless wrath without endangering them. This is the sole reason I came here."

_Well, that was the sole reason at first but now you had to step into my life. _

Morgana was taken aback from what she just heard. This information was new to her. Why would her father once again call for war when the losses of the last war were still so recent?

"I did not know about my father's plans. This is new for me too. He has no reason when it comes to magic, but would this justify freeing the dragon and killing all of Camelot's people?"

Morgana noticed the sorrow in his eyes and knew instantly that he did not desire killing innocent people, so she did not take what he said next for the absolute truth.

"I cannot do anything about the collateral damage, but when this is necessary to protect my country I would trade my guilt ridden consciousness for their safety any time."

The lady had to commit that what he stated made sense. If her people were in grave danger she would probably do the same. It is a lot easier to lose people you do not know, you have no connection to, but she had a chance to avert this outcome. Maybe she would be able to talk him out of this. It was at least worth a try.

"I see your point. So if I propose a deal, would you listen to it?"

She raised her eyebrows emphasising her question and Merlin pondered over her surprising offer before he gestured her to proceed.

"I will try to talk my father out off this madness of starting another war and I will do everything possible to keep the peace between our nations save. Do you trust me in that?"

The sorcerer gave her a reassuring nod while he was still keeping his eyes connected to her mesmerizing orbs. Was he allowed to risk what he worked for and put the future of the Dusk in jeopardy? His mind commanded him not to but his heart, which was filled with the rare and unforgettable moments he shared with her, got the better off him and he nodded before he could even bring out a word. It was strange but he felt like he did not want to loose her even though the destiny of his kingdom was at stake. So he would give her proposal a try. If it did not work out, he could always go back and free the dragon. The young warlock knew that he could not be stopped when he was serious because then his feelings would control his magic and the last time that happened a whole village vanished from the sight of the earth. Luckily it was harvest time and nobody was near the village as he received the message of his father's death. Grieve and woe overwhelmed him and his magic broke loose. It took some time until he calmed down but at this point the huts around him where gone. He was weeping in the middle of an ashen field surrounded by destruction. He never lost control of his emotions again but Merlin was positive that if he got pushed towards a corner he would not hold back because there are too many innocent lives at stake.

"Yes I will trust you when you say that you want peace, but what keeps you from running to your father and hand me over for execution."

Morgana expected that he would be wary about his safety now that she knew about his real identity so she was prepared to show him that she meant what she said. Morgana slowly moved near Merlin. The young warlock observed her with deep knitted eyebrows displaying his curiosity and doubt of what she was going to do when she reached him. His heart raced more with every step she took and her once faint smell grew stronger now and was threatening to drive him insane. Her ruby lips formed a smile of confidence and … longing?

Merlin tried to interpret her smile until he tore his gaze from her mouth and was now looking in her emerald eyes once again. The deep green was clear and it made his body shiver. He felt how his confident posture started to crumble. His façade was on the edge of breaking as she was only centimetres away from his face. He could feel her breath caressing his skin and he knew she could feel the same. Her eyes showed eagerness as she grabbed the collar of his jacket with her hands and forced him to lock his gaze with hers.

Morgana knew he was the enemy, but this man with his blue eyes and prominent cheekbones made her heart going out of control. She was surprised as she ran into him the first time. It was quite the moment for her and later at the feast, his presence was overpowering and she was sure the instance their wavering looks met each other, that he felt the same attraction to her as she felt towards him. Now she was standing in front of him, grabbing his jacket, her face only inches away from the dark haired prince. She hoped that this worked out, that he would stop his plans when he knew that he has an ally. An ally with a common goal: peace without bloodshed.

She brought her lips close to his. Seconds turned to hours. Would he accept it? Her way of reassuring him that if he let his plan drop until there is no other way, she would be his in return. For Morgana it was a situation where she could get everything or nothing.

All her doubts vanished as his lips met hers and he took her in a tight embrace.

Even though the torches radiated with light and warmth, in comparison to the black haired man and midnight haired woman, they were like dim icicles.


	7. warlock s gambit

Their lips parted, still tasting each other. Merlin was still holding Morgana in a tight embrace, but even though her warmth was reassuring, something was tugging at his mind.

"How did you know I would be coming down here?"

It was the only thing that did not make any sense to him at all. Merlin did not doubt Morgana's wits. He knew, if he would have behaved suspiciously she would have caught up on him. But he did not. He was sure of it. That was the reason why he had to ask her this question, before he could trust her completely.

Morgana was obviously troubled by his question because the reason she was down here was her dream. He would think she was insane for believing her dreams were going to be reality. But it is also insane that the prince of the Forge was standing in front of her and she was right about him meeting the dragon. So Morgana gathered all her resolve, took a deep breath and started to speak with a serious but also desperate sounding voice.

"I dreamed about it. You freeing the dragon. Destroying Camelot. I saw how people were screaming while fleeing from the burning castle. This dream was to intense to ignore, so I went down here, hoping that you would not show up."

Morgana held her gaze down. She did not want to look at his face right now. What expression would be betrayed on his face? Would he think she was mad? Therefore his next words came with some surprise.

"Do you have these dreams often?"

She raised her head and was caught in his blue eyes. Morgana was only able to nod.

"Do those things you see happen later on?"

The midnight haired woman did not know were this was going but she nodded again.

"What you are experiencing is magic. Actually you have magic. If I am correct, that is the primary stage of a seer. You have the ability to foretell the future."

Morgana was shocked. Did he just claim that she possessed magic? That is impossible. She is the daughter of Uther Pendragon, slayer of magic. How could his offspring have any of it?

Merlin noticed that Morgana was in utter distress. Well anybody would be. He could not quite believe it himself. This was too bizarre to be actually true. Nevertheless the proof was now standing right in front of him, still speechless and still trying to put the pieces of her existence together. Merlin was holding her for the time it took for her shock to settle down. He assured her to be there for her if she needed him and they parted for this night. They were both still feeling the lingering warmth from each other and the kiss they shared was ever present on their minds. But tomorrow Morgana had to talk to her father. A war had to be averted.

On the next day Morgana was determined to speak to her father. She had luck because Arthur was out early on a hunting trip, taking Merlin with him. So she was alone with Uther while they had breakfast. He had his smug smile on his face but was silent. Morgana took this chance to talk to him.

"I heard more and more people are coming to Camelot? Are we having a great feast for our people I do not know of?"

Uther measured her with an alarmed gaze. He thought Morgana too soft, too delicate to handle the news of a new war, so he did what he thought was right. He lied to her.

"It is going to be winter in a couple of months. They are probably coming to Camelot to sell their trade and buy livestock or other things they need in order to survive the cold time."

"That would sound reasonable, have I not heard of another rumour. Gossip has it that you are gathering a secondary army to invade the lands of Dusk. Is that true?"

Morgana tried to stare a hole in her father, hoping the information she wanted to know would just flow out. The king was kind of surprised because he did not think about his daughter partaking in gossip, but then she was a woman too, so he blamed the female nature.

"Well, you know what the say about rumours …"

He wanted to calm her interest by saying some trivial nonsense but he got interrupted very fast.

"Are you or are you not gathering an army, father?"

Her tone was full of seriousness and had quite bite behind it. He sighed heavily. He was never good at keeping things from her. So he gave in before he got himself twisted up in unnecessary lies.

"I am, but let this not be a concern of yours. Do something women would do. Like sewing our picking flowers, indulging your self in a little bit of gossip and let me and Arthur handle the gruesome things in this world. I do not want you to know how cruel the world could be. I want to know that you are save and do not need to fear anything. That is why I have to free these lands from magic. Only if there is no magic, peace and justice can be restored."

"But have we not achieved peace? There where no attacks, assaults or raids coming from the Forge. So tell me why are we have to be the ones who cast this costly achieved peace aside and wage war once again. You may be king of this lands but whose king would you be when there are no people to rule anymore because you are going to throw their lives away for your senseless vengeance against magic. Is it really worth the sacrifice?"

"You do not know what magic could do. You have not seen the agony it inflicted on our people so do not think you can judge my decision."

Uther was really infuriated. His daughter never doubted him before.

"I do not judge anything. I just want to avoid an unnecessary war. That is all."

"This war is unavoidable. This peace is a delusive one. Do not believe our enemies are now idly doing nothing. Magic is evil and evil is always threatening peace. It is only justice to fight them and you will see only good will come from eradicating those hideous beings from our world. Dawn brings light! That is our credo. Do you know the meaning of these words? It represents the will of our ancients. Driving back darkness with only the slightest source of light. We are that source. Our wish for peace and righteousness carries this will to our enemies and they will be destroyed beneath it."

"Does hate make you so blind that you have nothing else on your mind? You are so consumed by your plans of vengeance that you cannot see the right path to choose!"

"Stop it right now. I do not want to hear anymore of this utter nonsense. You will stay in your chambers until I say otherwise. And this war is going to happen! Nothing will change that!"

Now Morgana's dream was hushing in front of her inner eye again. Camelot would fall before this war would even start. Her father would be right. They would be the light. Camelot would be a flame engulfed beacon rivalling the sun. She turned pale out of shock and hurried to her chambers.

Later that day Merlin returned from their hunting trip. Miraculously every quarrel missed and so they came back empty-handed. The young warlock tended to the horses and was now on his way to see Morgana. He was smiling like an idiot the whole day and Arthur did not miss his servant's happy attitude. Arthur mocked him about it but as he started to miss every shot with his crossbow the blond prince was self-centred again, ignorant to everyone else.

Merlin hoped for good news as he was standing in front of her closed heavy wooden door. He knocked three times and waited. As the door got opened a Morgana with glassy, bloodshot eyes was locking gazes with him. Before she started to cry again she pulled him in to tell him what happened.

Gwen was just coming with new flowers to brighten her mistress's room, but as she turned around the corner she spotted Merlin standing in front of Morgana's door. A little bit later he got pulled in and a knowing smile crept on her face. She was proud of herself because she had something to do with this new forbidden love. So it was only natural to be curious and eavesdrop on their conversation. Gwen positioned herself next to the door and pressed her ear on the dark wood. She could hear them loud and clearly.

"…could not convince him. Contrary I think I hardened his conviction to start the war. I am so sorry I could not do anything."

"No. You do not have to be sorry for anything. You tried your best. The one who is going to be sorry is me. I now do not have any other choice. I have to free the dragon and destroy Camelot before this is going to happen. I know it is cruel but I have a responsibility as the prince of Namhilrok. I have to protect my people. I hope you understand that …"

That was enough for Gwen to figure out that the seemingly nice Merlin was Camelot's mortal enemy and he meant harm to everyone living here. He was also able to include her mistress in his wicked plans. She needed to tell the king before it would be too late. She ran as fast as possible, disappearing behind the next corner.

Merlin held Morgana close to him. She was upset about her inability to convince her father and now everyone she knows and loves would die because of it. The worst part was that she could not bring herself to hate Merlin for all of that. After all he was trying to protect his people with all his might. Something she failed earlier that day. At least his warmth was soothing the pain away bit by bit as her head rested on his chest hearing his heart beat fast. Suddenly he pushed her away and Morgana was now looking surprised at his face. It was an expression of fear she had ever seen on him before. What would have caused that? The answer came right after that.

"The dragon called out to me. Apparently Gwen told the king about me and my plans."

"But how did she know?"

"She was eavesdropping at your door. There was nothing we could do about it. He told me to flee."

Hurried steps resonated outside. The sound was getting louder second by second and came finally to a halt.

"Morgana open the door. Now!"

Both Merlin and Morgana kept silent and as the men outside tried to open the closed door they took in a sharp breath.

"It seems like my stay at Camelot came to a quicker end as I hoped. The only question left is, will you accompany back to my kingdom?"

His blue eyes were searching her emerald counterparts with hope and fear.

A thousand thoughts were in Morgana's head. She could not think straight. Now that Merlin got found out he will not be able to free the dragon. Her vision will not come true. But what was more important was the fact that he asked her to come with him. His offer was too tempting. What has she left here? Nobody is going to trust her anymore. The thought of that was too much for her to bear. Only his crystal eyes relieved the emotional pain she felt right now. Her voice was just a whisper as she accepted his offer with a hoarse "yes". Merlin instantly started to craft his teleportation spell. The next moment a vortex opened behind them, distorting her room in a bizarre manner. Suddenly the door burst open and both Uther and Arthur were standing in her chambers. There where still a lot of guards outside but Morgana were only focusing on her brother and father.

"That was not the way I planned to leave Camelot, but one has seldom the privilege to choose. Before I leave let me warn you. If your troops ever set a foot on our lands the Dawn will be an ashen wasteland, void of live. Further I take your daughter as hostage. If you want to see her again do as I told you, otherwise I cannot vouch for her life.

Merlin grabbed her waist and pulled them both into the vortex, leaving a dumbfounded Arthur and a raging Uther behind.

The next thing Morgana saw, were some high towers of a castle she never set eyes on before.

"Welcome to Namhilrok. My home."

He gave her a warming look and pulled her closer to him.

"And now it is your home too."

**I am sorry for all the Gwen-fans. She just had to be the bad woman here. I hope you all like where this is going and I would be delighted if I get some reviews about it. **


	8. the truth of two decades

** Please excuse me for this short chapter, I am actually pretty hung-over right now and that is the product of alcohol induced prose.**

The colours of violet and orange were mixed in the sky as the day neared dusk. Morgana never really noticed the sight painted above her head as the sun was slowly vanishing behind the horizon. But now she was with Merlin. Amidst her enemies, standing on the soil of the Forge. Though slightly dizzy from the teleportation, Morgana was sure that she never had seen something more beautiful. Merlin was still holding her tight while they were heading towards Namhilrok. The castle was as imposing as Camelot, if not more. The slim but high towers were overshadowing a strong built wall. They walked for about a half hour until Merlin and Morgana reached the main gate. Four guards were patrolling in front of it. As soon as the spotted the two strangers approaching the guards readied themselves.

"Hold and state your business!"

Merlin and Morgana had still some distance between them and the guards were surprised as Merlin gave his name away. The startled guardsmen saluted and let them pass, not missing the chance to throw some curious gazes towards the bewitching young lady who accompanied their prince. The word of Merlin's return spread like wildfire throughout the lower town and a lot of people gathered on the street to take a look at the raven haired prince and midnight haired lady. Morgana was amazed at how the townsfolk adored their prince. In every face she looked, she could see happiness, relief or both. Still a cheering crowd behind them the couple reached the heart of Namhilrok, the inner castle.

"Merlin! I did not think to see you so soon again!"

Said warlock turned around, bearing one of the broadest smiles Morgana had ever seen.

"Lancelot, how have you been?"

Lancelot descended the stairs from the entry and clasped his liege on his shoulder.

"Actually, pretty good. Morgause had always an expression of worry on her face since you been gone, but now after you have returned her mood will probably brighten up quite a bit."

Now the general of the Black Sword Order was looking past Merlin, setting his eyes on the beautiful female. He leaned close towards the sorcerer and whispered in his ear.

"Who is that? I have never seen her before. Do not tell me …"

Merlin put his hands in front of his body in a gesture of defence.

"No, no, no, that is the lady Morgana, daughter of Uther Pendragon. I found an ally in her and as I had to go back I took her with me."

Lancelot gave him an understanding nod and transitioned to greet Morgana by bowing his head while his right hand was on his heart. Morgana returned the gesture by curtsying.

"Morgause would be delighted to hear from your achievements in Camelot."

"Well," Merlin mumbled embarrassed, "I got found out before I could even speak to the dragon. So I failed my mission horribly. The only good thing is that Uther thinks I took Morgana as a hostage, but I do not think that these circumstances will hold him up for a long time. We have to prepare for war, I am sorry."

The knight grasped Merlin firmly on his shoulder staring deep in his eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I am sure you did your best. Now let your knights do their best in order to defend our nation. We will not disappoint you. That I vow."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. You and your knights have my complete trust."

"I will bring the news to our soldiers. You and your company should meet the queen as soon as possible. She will know what to do next."

The dark haired knight went of, leaving Merlin and Morgana alone again.

"I am sorry, Merlin. If I just could convince my father…"

A pained look was now on Morgana's face. Her gaze searching Merlin's for emotional hold. He embraced her tightly. Not only to feel her warmth close to him but also to avoid the possibility to let her see his sorrowful face. Morgana who tried to talk sense into her father and Merlin who tried to protect his people from the horrors of war. Both failed and now the burden seemed to crush them. Their people had now to suffer the consequences, but the past cannot be undone. They were standing like that until the calmed down. Merlin parted from Morgana but not letting go of her entirely. He locked gazes with her, conveying what his mouth could not utter at this moment. Their lips met and sending a feeling of comfort and security through their bodies. When the pair of lips parted Merlin talked again.

"We need to see my sister next. She will be delighted to meet you. I am sure of it."

She gave him a shy smile and followed him inside the castle.

As both reached the throne room, they were already awaited by Morgause. She hurried over to her brother and hugged him dearly, tears of relief running down her cheeks. Merlin was close to tears himself, able to hold his sister in his hands again, leaving Morgana with a shred of jealousy because her family was not as close as those two seemed to be. She lived for over twenty years under her fathers care, never receiving more than a simple squeeze of her hand and an occasional half-hearted smile. Morgana and Arthur on the other side were in some kind of mocking competition, never showing how the really felt, hiding behind snide comments and actions. Now she regretted the fact, that they never shared such a deep bond. But all of this did not matter anymore. She was with Merlin. She was in Namhilrok. In front of her were the queen and the prince of the Forge.

After Morgause calmed down and gathered herself she noticed the midnight haired woman.

"And who might you be?"

Her voice hade less bite than Morgause intended to put into it. Morgana was taken aback at first but answered none the less.

"I am the lady Morgana, daughter of Uther Pendragon, princess of Camelot."

The queen's eyes went wide in disbelieve. Had her brother actually brought the offspring of their mortal enemy with him? What was he thinking? She sent him to avert a war, not start one. The abduction of Morgana would not be left unanswered by Uther. She was sure of that.

_He never even looked at a woman before and now he is abducting one. If I had known that Camelot was going to corrupt him like that I would never send him in the first place. _

Morgause noticed that her brother was now standing next to her holding her hand, fingers entwined, sharing a mutual look at each other.

_Great! Absolutely great! He has fallen for her and as it seems like she has fallen for him too. I thought I protected him enough from a female's charm. Well, there is nothing I can do about it now. The only thing left is for me to measure her, if she is suitable for him. The war could wait until I managed this task._

"If you are with the Alliance, why are you here?"

"Merlin brought me after he got found out?"

"How did he get found out in the first place? I am sure he was cautious enough to avoid it."

"Well I foresaw that he was going to free the dragon and stopped him. I made a deal with him. If I was able to convince my father from starting the war, he would not free the dragon and all bloodshed could be avoided. But I failed and as I told him my maid eavesdropped and she told my father about Merlin's identity. The next thing we did was teleporting back here."

"So you are responsible for his failure?"

Morgana averted her eyes towards the floor, not able to stand Morgause's hard gaze.

Then the queen pondered about something else Morgana said.

"Did you say that you actually foresaw my brother's actions?"

"I dreamed about it. Because the dream was so intense I needed to assure my self that it was just a nightmare, but Merlin actually came. He later told me that I might be a seer and that I have magical powers. That is part of the reason I came with him."

_Uther had a seer as a daughter? But how?_

"Tell me, how old are you?"

Morgana was unsettled by such a direct and personal question but answered truthfully.

"I am about twenty years old. Why do you ask?"

_Twenty years. No, that could not be. That crafty dragon. He imbedded the seed of magic inside of this woman before she was born. That is the only explanation. Does that mean he knew what would happen? Was he actually able to read the flow of time, knowing twenty years ago the unborn child of Uther will once be on our side? Is that how Kilgharrah is going to support us? How I hate dragons! Instead of assisting us with his fire he gives us a seer in her pre-stage. _

Merlin noticed the slight changes in Morgause's face, not knowing how to deal with them. She was often like that and he made the mistake of interrupting her just once. The fact that his voice was stolen for a week did contribute a great deal to Merlin leaving her undisturbed while she was in that state of mind. After a short period of silence Morgause started to talk again.

"I do not think Uther will attack without his army fully manned, but maybe your abduction is going to make Uther hasten things up, leaving with his men not fully prepared. We can get an advantage from that. We have to concentrate on developing your abilities as a seer. We need every advantage we can get. Merlin I trust you with teaching her. I know you are not a seer but you can teach her the basics of channelling and controlling magic. As soon as she finished the basics I will take over. I am not a seer either but my scrying is the best in the entire country and that is the closest magic to foreseeing we got. That is all for now. I need to gather the council. Merlin you are of course freed from all your court duties. Just concentrate on Morgana. I will see you two tomorrow for breakfast."

Merlin and Morgana both nodded and walked outside the throne room, their hands still entwined.


	9. Progress, a bath and a fateful dream

**Because of this chapter and the following ones "A play of Dusk and Dawn" will further be rated as M. Please enjoy!**

One week passed since Morgana arrived at Namhilrok and started her training at the arts of magic. Merlin was a pretty good teacher and she got most of the channelling of her powers figured out after three days. They were always practicing outside because Merlin knew how easy magic could go wrong when your mind was not focused all the time. He himself set several things on fire or produced explosions out of nowhere. One time, Merlin remembered with an awkward smile on his face, he made it happen that frogs were raining down for an hour and the wigging he received from Morgause afterwards did never find its match. The young warlock liked the time he could spend with Morgana because he could share something what is a big part of him, magic. He was impressed by his counterpart's ability to learn and convert it into action. She was able to form balls of light and even move heavy objects. Her progress was really formidable. After a day of practice Merlin had to report to his sister so she could decide if Morgana needed more time or if she was ready to receive her training. So after the seventh day after Merlin gave his assessment about the seer's powers, Morgause decided it was the right time for her to put Morgana under her guiding hand. Merlin nodded and left the council chamber to bring Morgana the news of her new teacher. After a couple of minutes he reached the dark wooden door of her chambers and opened it with his will. What he saw made his head turn crimson and avert his gaze after it locked shortly with hers.

Morgana was pretty exhausted after all the practice in the open. She enjoyed it though because not only was she able to take in the painting like scenery, the smell and the sounds but she spent that time with Merlin and his goofy smile. Something she never was able to do, caged inside the walls of Camelot. So this day was one of the more tiresome days and she decided to subdue the aching in her muscles with a hot bath filled with some nice oils. Just the thought of this promising vessel filled with hot water relieved her pain with an anticipating shudder. She reached her chambers shortly after Merlin and she went separated ways. The basin was standing in the middle of her room and it was already filled with water. She used her magic to heat it up while holding her hand inside to measure the temperature. As soon as she was satisfied, Morgana withdrew her hand and started to get herself out of her clothes. The pieces fell one after another, revealing soft, silk-like white skin. Her midnight hair hung loosely over her shoulders presenting a beautiful contrast to the colour of her body. A heartfelt moan, even she was surprised that she could produce such a sound, escaped Morgana's ruby lips and all of her tense muscles relaxed at the soothing heat of the water. The sorceress rested her arms and head on the edge of the basin letting her hair fall down.

Suddenly the door to her chamber opened. Her eyes widened as her gaze locked with two deep blue orbs. The raven haired man averted his look instantly.

"MERLIN! What are you doing?"

Merlin did not see everything, but enough. This picture will always be imprinted in his memory. It was only for a second but his eyes sucked in the scenery in front of him. There was Morgana sitting in the basin. Her body surrounded by water that was slightly cloudy from the oils but not cloudy enough to prevent her delicate figure and nice formed breasts to show through the liquid. And now she screamed at him, obviously. But something put him off. Her voice was not angry or filled with detest. Something you would expect when you walk in on somebody of the opposite sex while she took a bath. No, her voice simply conveyed surprise and maybe a little bit of utter disbelieve.

_Perfect, Merlin! You just had to barge in without knocking. But on the other hand…_

His formerly averted gaze wandered back to the female again, but not unnoticed.

"MERLIN!"

"Alright, alright I will wait outside."

The young warlock replied, turned around and closed the door while bearing a broad sheepish grin on his face.

_Yeah Merlin, that was perfect._

Morgana deliberately made him wait longer as needed. First of all, she had to calm down from the experience of being seen naked by the man she fell more and more for every day and secondly the influence of her days mocking Arthur kicked in and she had to torture Merlin a bit by leaving him waiting outside the door, unknowing what she was going to do with him. The thought of him stammering while his eyes were fixed on the floor and his cheeks flushed, made Morgana chuckle.

After what seemed like an eternity for Merlin, the wooden doors opened again and Morgana gestured him to enter. His mind was strained to its limit as he saw her wearing just a slight nightgown which emphasised her curves. The playful smile on her face and her next words made him snap.

"I did not know it was your hobby to barge in rooms to watch women bath. If I knew sooner I might arranged some more opportunities."

Morgana thought a bit of teasing would cool her head but she did not foresee Merlin's next move. He hastened next to her to grab her by her waist while feeling the softness beneath the thin clothing and pulled her in for a kiss. Morgana responded by putting her arms around his neck and she started to deepen the kiss. The bliss both felt was forcefully ended by the need of air, reminding Merlin why he came to her in the first place. He put some distance between them and took a deep breath.

"I talked to my sister about your progress and she thinks it is time for you to learn from her."

Morgana was shocked. She thought she could stay like this a while longer. Spending the days with Merlin, working magic and sharing laughs when occasionally one of the spells goes awry.

"But I do not want to. I want to stay with you."

"I know. I want the same, but the fate of my, our nation lies in the balance. One move in the wrong direction and the consequences will be disastrous. As much as I dislike the fact of spending less time with you, I have to put my personal feelings behind the welfare of my people. I failed them once and I am certainly not going to fail them a second time."

Morgana noticed the sincerity in his eyes and halted from pressing the matter any further. She knew what he said was right and she could comprehend what he felt because she felt the same.

"Morgana, I will be there for you all the time, but you have to put up with Morgause for a while."

"I will, but I think she dislikes me. Whenever I meet her she shoots me gazes of annoyance and mockery."

Merlin chuckled, humoured by the picture in his mind of Morgause looking annoyed.

After he settled he started to talk again.

"Well, you are the first woman I ever took interest in. So she is always observing you for the possibility of you acting suspicious in any way. She is just measuring you. No need to be stressed."

"The sole fact of being measured by her stresses me out to my limits. I might need somebody to hold my hand while I am with her."

She raised her head and looked with her emerald eyes into his, her lips forming a playful smile.

"Sure. I will pick you up tomorrow for breakfast and we face my sister together."

He gave her a slight kiss on the lips again and left the room with a "sleep well".

Morgana closed the door and let her body fall on the bed, thinking about what will happen now. Soon she snuggled into her blanket and closed her eyes. Her breathing went shallow and her mind drifted into the realm of dreams.

_Thousand dead bodies littered the land. The soil was turned into slick mud by the blood of the fallen. Battle cries echoed through the vast plain. She saw Merlin. An arrow stuck in his left shoulder and a cut above his right eye. Blood covered the right half of his face but the golden shine of his eyes was far from vanishing. He unleashed an onslaught of fire from his uninjured arm slaying the attacking men in front of him. Arthur only a few feet away pierced the last soldier separating him from the enemy's prince and was now staggering towards the raven haired man._

"_MERLIN!"_

_The shout gained Arthur Merlin's attention. _

"_No Arthur, not you. Of all people, not you. I cannot do this to her."_

_Arthur's face was contorted by uncontrolled anger._

"_Are you mocking me even when you face death? Are all of you wicked, magic infested beings mentally ill?"_

"_No. But I cannot do this to Morgana. I cannot live with myself knowing I killed her brother."_

"_There is nothing to worry about because I am not the one to die!"_

_The blond prince closed the gap between them with fast steps, finally reaching his target. The blow stuck Merlin down leaving his body lifeless but not before a last flash of gold sent a lance flying, piercing Arthur's chest from behind, leaving the blond staring at his mortal wound in disbelieve before his life also vanished from his body._

Morgana shot up in her bad tears running down her cheeks. Tears for the only two men she cared in her life.

**A/N: I know it is a bit dark, but this story is a drama too ^^ I hope you stick with this story. And really, really, really thanks for the reviews. They always mean a lot to me so please keep going on writing them. ****See you guys next chapter.**


	10. crossroad, the intention of a dragon

Morgana was not able to fall asleep again after her terrible dream, so she kept staring at the canopy of her bed, calming down her breathing and reassuring herself that not all her visions would become true. Like the one she had back in Camelot, where Merlin freed the golden dragon and the castle was completely devoured by his flames. As she was pondering, a knock on her door and a cheerful "Morgana" tore her mind from her grave thoughts. The door opened and a smirking Merlin entered with a plate of food.

"Well, you were still asleep, I see. Regrettable. I thought I surprise you while changing your clothes this time around."

"You wish."

Merlin took this playful reply as a sign to step next to her and give her a good morning kiss.

"I brought you food. I do not want to hand you over to Morgause knowing you have not eaten."

"Thanks. I cannot remember the last time I had breakfast in my bed."

While the seer started to eat, Merlin went on with the things he had to say. After he told Morgana about her new teacher, he went back to his sister. Morgause already awaited him.

"_I told her. So what am I going to do now? Circling my thumbs and wait for Uther to attack?"_

_Merlin snarled because he knew that since Morgana will be with his sister from now on, he will get lonely and probably bored. _

"_No. I have something different for you to do."_

_Morgause replied nonchalantly, whereupon her brother's eyes started to widen. _

"_And what exactly do you want me to do?"_

"_Simple. You will visit all the dukes and earls of our provinces and ready them for the war. Take everyone with sufficient magical power back with you to Namhilrok and train them. We need some functional mage-cadres if we want to have a good chance against the forces of Uther. Well, and the second part why I send you away is Morgana. If you linger around, she will be distracted. I cannot risk any disturbances. I hope you understand my intentions."_

_Morgause's face displayed a sorrowful expression. She knew that Merlin would be hurt by the fact that she send him away, again, but once more reason has to reign over emotion in order to give her people the best chance. Merlin noticed that his sister was uncomfortable with her decision. He knew that she was right, she always was. The young warlock embraced her, soothing her while whispering in her ear._

"_Do not worry. I understand. I will not disappoint you. Not again, I promise. So be at ease, my dear sister."_

_Morgause was stunned shortly by Merlin's sudden action. She expected him to get angry and shout at her, but she soon dropped these thoughts and reciprocated with a hug, happy that he understood. _

"So that is how it is. I will be away for a while."

Merlin scratched the behind of his hand and giggled nervously while he tried to make light of the fact that he was leaving her alone with his sister for the time being. Morgana's frown told him what he needed to know. She was certainly not happy with the fact of him leaving her behind, but he could see a spark of acknowledgement in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"So you brought me the food to gain my favour, before you would drop the news? Well played, I am too full now to be angry at you, so I will settle with that."

The sorcerers took the pillow next to her and threw it, hitting Merlin square in his face. He stood there dumbfounded, hearing his beloved seer giggle before he started to laugh too. It took some moments for them to calm down again and the midnight-haired woman spoke, her voice nearly a whisper.

"I will miss you."

Her glazed eyes were searching his for comfort. He went next to her bed again and sat down. Merlin took her hands in his, before he raised his voice for a reply.

"I will miss you too. There will not be a day in my life without thinking about you. I will try to make my journey as quick as possible, I promise."

"No, do not do that. I do not want to burden myself with the thought that I will once again be responsible for your demise. I thwarted your plans one time. I do not intend to repeat that because you feel like you have to hurry yourself to get back to me and brush your mission aside. You have to focus, promise me."

"Alright, I promise."

Merlin was a prince after all and he knew that what his counterpart said was true. It is the burden of royalty to put their own interests behind the greater good of their nation. He gave her a chaste kiss and bid her farewell, not turning around again because he knew his resolve would crumble under the sight of her pained smile.

After the young seer finished changing into her usual attire, she made her way to Morgause's chambers. She reached the wooden, ironclad door and raised her hand to knock but before she had the chance, the door opened itself and it gave sight of a blond queen sitting expectantly in an ornamented chair surveying the entry to her chambers.

"Welcome, my dear. Please enter and sit down."

Morgause's voice was cold and professional as she gestured at the chair next to her with her hand. Morgana slowly strode to her appointed chair, not leaving the queen, even for a moment, out of her sight. Morgause waited for a minute to collect her thoughts before she talked to her counterpart again.

"Since Merlin thought you the basics of magic, I will take over the part of teaching you the advanced use of your powers, but before we begin your practice, I think it is in order to tell you about how you even got your abilities, assuming non of your ancestors possessed magic. Or did the?"

"I do not think so. My father and all my ancestors before were always proud of the fact that our nation was founded on hard work, discipline and loyalty, not by the evil of magic. So I highly doubt that anyone of them practiced magic. Before my father started his reign, people with magic would be shunned and exiled, but now it became a death sentence. It is saddening."

Morgause gave her an understanding nod, before she resumed explaining her trail of thought.

"You were born after the great dragon got caught and was forever shackled inside a cave beneath Camelot, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Dragons are very old and powerful magical beings. Some of them have the ability to read the flow of time. Kilgharrah, the oldest and by far strongest of his species, is one of them. You have to know that those winged, giant lizards like to shape the future how they want it to be, not concerned by the consequence others have to suffer and which people they have to manipulate in order to get what the want. I think you are one of the victims of his manipulation. Since he was never to be free again, the dragon searched for another way to influence the future. He implanted the seed of magic inside you before you were even born, since an unborn child is pure enough to receive this gift without rejecting it. He knew that you would play a major role when the time comes. I assume it is legitimate to say you are the "pawn" in his greater plan of whatever he thinks he would achieve with that. I thankfully had only once the pleasure to meet a dragon and he only talked in riddles and hidden truths. It is quite impossible to deduce anything from the words of a dragon, furthermore to read his intentions. But I think I figured something out. You will be the key to his freedom. That is why he made you a pure-blooded witch. Like me or Merlin, you were born with magic. Those kind of magical beings are very rare. We owe these sad circumstances to the properties of magic. Great power needs an equivalent vessel to stabilise an equilibrium. Most of the possible witches and warlocks got consumed by their powers at an early age and their magic killed them."

The queen stopped for a moment, noticing that the midnight-haired woman needed some time to process what she got told. It took a while but as Morgana looked at her with a straight and firm gaze. Morgause took that as a sign to continue.

"I know it is a lot of information to take in and I am not quite sure whether my theory is right, but it is the only way to explain all of that. Kilgharrah's rage twenty years ago, most certainly made him use drastic measures. He wanted to see Camelot and especially Uther burn. But he needed to be free to enact his revenge. So he followed the path which held the highest probability for success, you. I do not know how you will fit into his equation, yet, but I will try my best to figure it out. I really hate that scaled, crafty bastard."

The last sentence came with a lot of displeasure and hate from Morgause's slightly pink lips.

Morgana chuckled, amused by the face Morgause showed when she talked about the golden dragon. A dark frown from the blond made Morgana regain her composure instantly.

"I now know about why I have my powers, but why are you telling me that?"

"Most people manipulated by dragons do not know about their destiny because when they know it is possible for them to change the dragon's desired future. The same logic applies to you. Now that you are aware of your position, you have the power to change fate. Further, your ability to foresee the future will come in handy when we have to change the flow of time."

"I understand. I will try my best, I promise."

That was the first time Morgana saw Morgause lips form a smile for her, which made her quite happy. After all she is Merlin's sister and she is a huge part of his life. If she was able to connect with her, Morgana's life would become a lot easier and she would have found a new friend.

"Well, I cannot ask for more, can I? So let us start with your special training. The closest magic we posses to foretelling the future is scrying, something I take a lot of pride in. The easiest way to teach you is by showing you. Pleas come with me."

Morgause gestured Morgana to follow her to a silver bowl ornamented with green leaves. She observed how the blond put some water inside the vessel and chanted some words while her eyes flashed golden. She started to giggle a very un-queen-like giggle and after she took a look at the image conjured by the water she started to laugh too.

Merlin wanted to read through the names of some nobles he was not sure of anymore, but soon after he started he had trouble to keep his eyes open. After two pages his head rested on the book, mouth wide open, droll dripping down on the page he was reading. And now two women were watching his cute indignity from afar.

**A/N**:

**Ok, this is now the 10th chapter and I hit a crossroad. Either I go with Merlin and his mage-scouting journey or I stay with Morgana and her training with Morgause. I have ideas for both but it is far more interesting for the story if I do just one path and leave the other one in the dark. So I leave the choice to you guys. I take the path which gets more points (you just have to write it in a review; no pm; I want it to be an open vote), but it should at least get 5 points for me to consider it. If none of the paths reaches more than 5 points I go with whatever I am in the mood for (if the vote is a tie, I decide by your arguments, why I should take this or the other path). **

**Well that was everything I had to say. See you guys next chapter ^^**


	11. Morganas training, Merlins encounter

**Well there were only 4 votes. 3 for Morgana & Morgause and 1 for Merlin. I would have liked some more votes, but I guess I have to live with that. So, since 3 are more than 1 I will go with the Morgana & Morgause – arc. There will be just one vision about Merlin so you know what awesomeness you are missing. Ok, nothing more to say than enjoy the new chapter ^^**

On the next day Merlin left after the first rays of light hit the meadows surrounding the hard stonewalls of Namhilrok. So Morgana was now all alone with the terrifying blond queen of the Dusk. Yesterday was just her being told about her powers and a little scrying. Morgana had the feeling that the moment she shared with Morgause watching Merlin drool all over a book with names of important nobles was the beginning of her binding with the queen. Therefore Morgana hoped that she could create more of these moments. Now she was walking down the hallway to Morgause's chamber. Like the day before, the door opened before Morgana had even the chance to raise her hand and an expecting blond woman was sitting in her ornamented wooden chair, observing the entrance to her room with narrowed eyes and a witty smile. Morgana was once again amazed how natural her blond counterpart looked in her royal demeanour. The midnight-haired beauty took a deep breath and stepped inside the room which was furnished with simple but elegant pieces made of a rare brown wood.

"I hope you are well rested because today I will bring your powers to a limit to measure the amount of magic you can command by now."

"Sure, I am ready for everything you can possible put me through",

Morgana replied in resilience. This answer made Morgause chuckle.

"We will see, my dear. Now, first things first. You will scry a scene of your choice. Please go ahead."

Morgause gestured with her hand to the silver bowl ornamented with green leaves they used yesterday. The young seer nodded and made her way to the vessel and put some water from the nearby flagon into it. Since Morgana was good at remembering things, she could easily recite the words Morgause used yesterday. As she was chanting she was thinking about the person she wanted to see most. First the water turned hazy but after a short moment the fog was lifted from the picture and she was now looking at a raven-haired man with eyes of the deep blue colour of a mountain lake. Her heart instantly started to beat faster as she saw him riding above the hills.

"Well done. I am impressed you memorized the chant after hearing it just once, but this should make things a lot easier. Can you look at me for a second, please."

Morgana turned her head away from the motion inside the water and locked gazes with Morgause. The queen put her index finger on the seer's forehead and her eyes flashed golden. Morgana felt a slight dizziness and grabbed her counterpart's shoulder for support. She shook her head to get clear again before she asked the blond woman in front of her.

"What have you done?"

"I blocked your ability to scry after my brother.", Morgause replied bluntly.

"But why?"

"To eradicate a distraction. There is too much at stake. So I eliminated the biggest distraction for you. Now you can concentrate on your training and not on the possibilities of watching every step of my brother. I know you feel a lot for him, but this is not the time to be led by emotions, I hope you understand."

Morgana nodded slightly agitated.

_Of course I would have tried to scry after Merlin but I would not haven been sidetracked by him. This is just presumptuous._

Morgause gave her a hard look, apparently knowing what was going through the seer's head. The midnight-haired woman cringed inside after receiving such a cold, analyzing stare.

_Or maybe she is not …_

Morgana sighed in defeat.

"Yes I understand, but I think your measure was a bit too drastic."

"I dislike uncertainties. This is a trait of mine you will have to accept. Therefore my means might seem excessive to you or others, but for me they provide an important safeguard I can rely on. You have to understand that I, as a queen, shoulder the fate of an entire nation and now that war is unavoidable I have to create the best chances."

Morgana acknowledge her argument with another nod and waited for further instructions.

"Good. Now I want you to envision Uther, maybe we gain worthwhile information from your scrying."

Once again Morgana chanted the formula. Just this time she thought about her father. The foggy picture cleared after the blink of an eye and showed now the great hall of Camelot.

Morgause stepped next to her and examined the sight of the one man, whose hatred driven madness throws an entire continent into war.

"Who are those people? I recognise Uther but who are the men surrounding him?"

The blond queen gave Morgana a look of anticipation and curiosity, which the black-haired seer found hard to deny. She let her gaze wander over the several faces and recognized a lot of them.

"I will start from left to right. First we have the three archdukes of Gerrard's lake, Vigil's shire and Kamill's fall. They control the eastern lands of the Alliance and hold most of the kingdom's manpower. To my father's right stands Gaius, our court physician and trustworthy advisor."

Morgause's smile widened slightly, but was left unnoticed by Morgana.

"Well, the man with the crown is my father and the man left to him is Geoffrey of Mammoth, also one of the most trustworthy advisors my father has. And for the last two, well, I just recognise the earl of Livinghton."

After the blond witch finished remembering their faces, her gaze wandered to the map which was spread on the table. A playful smirk was now showing on her face and Morgana was wondering what her counterpart found.

"What makes you smile like that?"

Morgause turned her head and started to explain.

"After I took a look at their map, we have an enormous strategic advantage. First of all, the scale and the placement of our cities is quite off. Secondly, they will use the main street because it is much easier to move on a certain path when crossing foreign terrain. Therefore we hold the advantage when we ambush their forces. So we can decide the location and the time to strike. This is an invaluable information for us and the positioning of our army. And at last, the counterattack. Since Uther will probably deploy all of his forces in order to invade our lands we can form small raiding parties which are going to initiate small, scattered assaults on enemy territory. Uther will be forced to send a fair amount of his men back to deal with our teams, if he does not want his supply-route cut."

A big, mischievous, scheming smirk was accompanied by a bright spark of her wits in her eyes. Morgana had to admit that the sheer sight of the woman in front of her made cold shivers run up and down her spine. She was witness to the Morgause who put her emotions behind her reason and worked with logic and tactic to gain everything she wants. Morgana was sure, even when Morgause would not posses any magic, her intelligence and strategic prowess would pose as an ultimate deterrence to any reasonable enemy. But her father was not reasonable and what Morgana now noticed is that against the queen of Namhilrok, Uther would just be a puppet attached to her strings. Another shudder flashed through her body before she gathered her resolve to look at the woman in front of her again.

"Are we done for today?"

"No, not at all. I told you at the beginning that I would exhaust your powers today."

"I do not think I can exhaust my magic while scrying."

Morgana had no idea how much magic her body contained but she was pretty sure that she could scry like this for hours without breaking a sweat. The playful but at the same time horrifying smile Morgause showed let the young seer swallow hard.

"You are right, it is quite impossible for you to spend all of your power on scrying. Therefore I have something much more interesting in mind which is a "certain" way to consume all your magic. You will fight me."

Morgana's eyes widened in shock.

_Did she just say that I have to fight her? There is no way. Definitely no way._

The blond witch walked over to Morgana who was shaking her head and took her by her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Outside, of course. We would not like to have anything destroyed, do we?"

After they reached the outskirts of Namhilrok, Morgause positioned herself opposite of Morgana.

"You learned some basic channelling and a few offensive spells from Merlin. Use them. I will defend for the beginning."

Morgana did as ordered and unleashed a lot of magical blasts which were easily deflected by Morgause. Next she tried the levitation spell to lift a big rock and flung it towards the queen. The blond witch made the rock shatter in midair and gave Morgana an acknowledging nod, before she suddenly initiated a counterattack. After the first attack hit the midnight-haired woman's defence, she was taken aback. The attack was simple but brutal and Morgana had some difficulties to deal with them. But soon she figured out how to negate the ferocious onslaught of Morgause, which made the blond hold her attack. An unexpected flash of gold took the queen by surprise and her body reeled back. Morgana, who was shocked, instantly ran over to make sure her opponent was fine. The royal figure laid face down but started to move before Morgana reached her and after the blond turned around her whole front was covered in mud. She wiped her eyes with her hands blinked a few times. Morgana whose mouth was wide agape in awe, horror and amusement at the same time simply stared at Merlin's elder sister.

"Well done, but let us finish for today. I think my pride has taken enough damage for a day."

Morgause started to laugh wholeheartedly and Morgana joined in. After they both calmed down, Morgana produced a handkerchief and offered it to Morgause, who took it thankfully and cleaned her face, chuckling at the absurdity of cleaning her face when everything else was still covered in mud and how little difference it made. She had fun. Something she did not have since she sent Merlin to Camelot and after he returned she had not enough time to do anything fun with her dear brother. But Morgana was not half-bad. She actually was happy that Merlin brought her with her, although at first the opposite was the case.

After they reached the castle again the day neared its end and Morgana went to bed with a bright smile on her face, before she closed her eyes.

_Merlin was walking through a forest Morgana did not recognise._

"_Hello! Hello! Where are you? The people who live her told me about you, so no need to hide!"_

"_I did not hide myself, I was merely watching you, without you noticing me."_

_Merlin turned around in the blink of an eye. He was stunned by the look of the female in front of him._

"_I did not know I have this kind of an effect on males, but so be it."_

_The female in front of Merlin flashed a delighted smile._

"_Are you the witch of the ´Ancient Cult´? Are you Nimueh?"_

"_Yes. But what do you want from me?"_

_The women with pitch-black her and blue eyes which rivalled Merlin's and who wear a red dress, cocked her head intriguingly._

"_The people who live here told me about a pure-blooded witch who is supposed to call this forest her own. So I got curious and marched straight into it."_

_Merlin's cocky grin apparently amused the woman called Nimueh._

"_Well, that is how you found me, but not your reason for searching me."_

"_Right. I am searching for people with enough magic to fight against Uther and I cannot let the chance of meeting a pure-blooded witch slip through my fingers. I heard you are a sorceress of the Ancient Cult, a circle of warlocks and witches existing since the beginning of our time. Someone like you would be a great help to our cause."_

"_I see, but unfortunately I have to decline. I call this forest my home. I cannot let it be unguarded. And when Uther tries to enter my sanctuary he will have to deal with the consequences."_

"_But do you not care about others. Do you care so little about what will happen once Uther has the Forge in his mad grip?"_

"_Ooh, please do not misunderstand me. I care, I really do but I do not see any sense why I should meddle with the things outside my forest."_

_Merlin was near to his limit. He needed her. He was sure of it. He could feel her power emitting from her. It was a gentle stream touching and picking at his magical aura. She was testing him._

"_I need you and your power! So please, tell me what do you want? What can I do to change your mind?"_

_The witch in the red dress pondered a few moments about Merlin's appeal and nodded. _

"_We of the Ancient Cult believe in a fair exchange. If your price is right, I will come with you. So what do you have to offer?"_

"_I can offer you whatever you want, just tell me."_

_Nimueh stepped closer to Merlin, their bodies nearly touching. She laid a suggestive hand on his cheek…_

KLANK… An iron mug fell down on the floor and waking Morgana in the process. Inwardly swearing at the vessel she stood up and walked towards the window, gazing at the moon and the stars surrounding it.

_Merlin, what are you doing?_

**A/N: I hope you are happy with the little Merlin-arc insight. It will be the only one until the arcs will merge again. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I always love reviews, so if you have something to say, please say it. Until next chapter ^^ **


	12. Bonus Chapter

**Well, I do not know if it was a typo from "Utrigita" but the thought of Merlin and Morgause fighting, inspired me to write a little story about their childhood (Merlin 12 years old – Morgause 22). Regard this as a bonus-chapter without actual plot, just a little Merlin & Morgause happy-fun-time xD**

**Further I want to clarify an eventual misunderstanding about my use of scrying and vision.**

**Scry: looking at "present" actions through the means of a chant and a fluid medium capable of reflection;  
>everybody with enough magical power can scry<strong>

**Vision: envision of "future" actions; a powerful and rare magic;  
>only Morgana has this ability until now and it cannot be undone or altered; it is free in its reins <strong>

**And my third and last point is that I am searching for a beta-reader. As I progress with my story I think I need someone who walks the path down with me. Tossing around ideas, keep check on my spelling, something along those lines. If someone wants to, please write a PM to me. I am waiting ^^.**

**Ok everything is said and done. Now it is time for some action.**

„_Damn! Where is she?", _

Merlin's mind raced while he searched for cover behind a big tree. The young

warlock had started to use his magical powers since he turned twelve, five months ago and his sister thought it was her personal responsibility to give him a proper training. Although today, Merlin thought, she surpassed her general harsh exercises with what she was doing now. The day before Morgause said that he has the whole day off. So Merlin slept in and went for an ample breakfast only to go back to his chamber and sleep some more. As soon as the sorcerer reached the door to his room, his eyes were fixed on a little note affixed to the wood. Since the food did not help his doziness go away, his head was still a little bit hazy. Therefore it took some time to grasp the meaning of the single word written on the note. His eyes widened in utter disbelieve and shock.

"RUN", was what the entire note said.

Now wide awake he commanded his limbs to move, quickly. The instant after his legs obeyed Merlin felt how a spell passed by his left ear. The spell vanished after clashing with the stonewall behind him. But for Merlin started an absurd chase throughout the caste and later on through the woods of Namhilrok.

"_This is already taking the whole morning and I have still no idea where she is. Maybe I can bring her to give away her position if I …"_

Merlin's trail of thought had to be left unfinished because the stem of the tree next to him disappeared in a violent explosion shooting a myriad of sharp splinters all around its location. Luckily the young warlock learned to form a shield against physical attacks so he could avoid being pierced by the wood. But even though the shield protected him it did not prevent him from loosing his balance. Although before his body hit the ground he was able to grasp one of the branches of his tree and keep himself upright.

"_Well, no break for me then."_

Merlin's grin broadened as he saw the black cloth of her coat flashing from the behind of a tree.

"_There you are, my dear sister."_

His mind was already plotting something as he tore the branch he was holding on to from the tree. Merlin spent the better half of his life in the woods near the castle and he knew that this was the only advantage he got against his powerful sister. Since he now knew of Morgause's position he hurled a spell to the ground, which whirled all the fallen leaves into the air, producing a natural red and brown veil, guarding him from the sight of his perceptive opponent. The spells his counterpart casted missed all, passing him by a large margin. Now Morgause needed to expose herself entirely from the safety of the broad tree to take a better aim. That was what Merlin was waiting for. He griped his stick like a spear and threw it at the blond princess. Said princess used another spell to get rid of the flying object which distracted her long enough for Merlin to close the gap between them. Before she was able to do anything else Merlin threw his body onto her, making them both hit the ground.

"I think your little surprise attack found an end."

A triumphant smile adored his face, which made him so much cuter in Morgause's eyes.

"Well done. I have to admit that your little tick with the stick caught me off guard but do not think that you will succeed a second time."

She was very proud of her younger brother. She decided to end it quickly as she cornered him in the forest but she had forgotten to reckon with his unconventional ideas. Morgause notice that Merlin was already up his feet and dusting his clothes before he reached out his hand to her, smiling. She took his hand and with his help stood up too. Shortly after the raven-haired boy started to laugh pointing his finger at her.

"What is so funny?"

Morgause eyebrows rose and her voice took a slightly dangerous tone.

"Your hair… leaves … looks so funny!"

Merlin blurted out in between his giggles. Morgause put a hand trough her hair and produced a lot of red and brown leaves.

"Oh no, it will take hours to get all of that out of my hair. Thanks, Merlin!"

"No problem, I will help you. That is the least I can do for you."

The young warlock flashed his sister another innocent smile and this time she reached out her hand which was taken immediately by him. Hand in hand they walked back to the castle, wondering what will the future hold for them.


	13. a little journey

**About Merlin's and Morgause's parents:**

**Their father was, how I stated in chapter 1, Balinor. Merlin got his dragonlord powers from him. Their mother died as she gave birth to Merlin. Well, to have a part of both of them as a parent I would say their mother was the lady Vivienne. **

**And to clarify: Arthur's and Morgana's mother is Ygraine. She died two years after she gave birth to Morgana. Her death was caused by a progressing lung-disease. So there was no magic involved in her death. **

"You seem distracted? What is troubling you?"

Morgana was not able to fall asleep again after her vision showed her Merlin with another woman. Now she felt tired and found it hard to focus on the tasks given to her. Of course Morgana's change did not go by unnoticed by Morgause. She was curious what could occupy the seer's mind after she blocked her ability to scry after her brother.

"I had a vision last night. About Merlin."

She sighed, remembering every scene of her nightly revelation of Merlin's possible future. Morgause raised an eyebrow and looked at the person opposite of her with an intriguing stare.

"What was it about? What was he doing?"

"Does the name Nimueh say you anything?"

The queen took in a sharp breath after she heard the all too familiar name of the priestess of the Ancient Cult.

_I have to make sure._

"What did she look like?"

"She had pitch black hair, eyes as blue as ice and a red dress putting the colour of roses to shame."

_Oh brother, what are you doing?_

"Yes, I know her. She is the heir to the current leader amongst the people of the Ancient Cult. If we have her on our side, our chances to win the war will increase drastically. Did your vision show you if she will join our cause?"

Morgana was fidgeting a bit before she answered.

"I think she will. She said something about her people believing in an even exchange and Merlin was all too willingly to trade everything she wanted if it ensured her coming with him."

Morgause gave her a serious nod, leading the cup of tea to her pinkish lips, sipping from the herbal liquid and letting go a sigh.

"I suppose we have to wait until he comes back, but let me put your mind at ease. Merlin is not the type of man who would betray the people he loves and let me assure you, he loves you. He will not do anything that could hurt your feelings."

Morgana blushed as Morgause said that Merlin loved her. She knew it but it was always nice to hear it even if it comes not from him but from his sister. The one and only person who understood him more than she possibly ever could.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Good. Let us finish up breakfast. We need to resume your training and I have to restore my pride because this time around the conclusion of our battle will be different."

Morgause gave Morgana her trademark half-joyful half-terrifying smile after she finished with the remaining liquid in her cup.

"We will see."

The midnight haired witch tried to sound not too intimidated but failed. Morgause's smile could make a veteran stop in his tracks and reassessing his decision to charge at her.

The blond started to chant and a familiar vortex appeared in front of them.

"So, I suppose no more training around the castle?"

"No, my dear. Playtime is over. Now we start with the big spells."

Morgana watched with wide eyes how her counterpart vanished inside the vortex, not moving one step from her position.

"What did she mean with ´big spells´?"

Shaking her head to disperse her bad premonition she gathered her courage and followed her through the magical conjured portal. An icy wind blew in her face and a vast white landscape with huge rocks sticking out here and there was all she saw.

"You finally came. I thought you would leave me here alone."

Morgana turned around and her gaze was fixed on the blond witch in front of her, wondering how she could stand there without her arms hugging herself. Morgana just arrived but she already had to rub her arms to keep the little warmth she has left.

"You seem quite comfortable. Why are you not freezing?"

"You see, magic allows us a lot of things. One thing is that you can surround yourself with it and for instance command it to heat the air around you. The only downside is that you have to maintain a continuous stream of magic or it will disintegrate."

In that instance Morgana noticed that Morgause's eyes already had changed their colour to a permanent gold.

"But be aware that you have to control your usage of magic or you will probably deplete your powers extreme fast and fall into unconsciousness. And that would be a waste. I have so much more planned for you today."

Morgause started to chuckle as she was reminiscing about the first time she came here with Merlin.

_He was fourteen and had his rebellious phase so she decided to "cool" his head with a little exercise. In the end Morgause left her brother here for a whole week, seemingly alone because Merlin had no idea she was watching his tantrums from afar, but still close enough if anything bad would happen. After all she could not leave him there without observation. That would be too reckless. He spent his first two days with cursing at her and her stupid teaching methods. But after his heated temperament started to cave under the environment and he stopped to cry and swear at her imaginary image, Morgause decided it was time to release him from the discomfort of his undesired journey. She was quite surprised as he embraced her tightly as soon as his eyes met her figure. He promised her that he would behave from now on and he would never ever hide entire skunk-families in her chambers again. _

As Morgause's little trip into the past ended she did not miss to notice that Morgana has now the same golden glimmer like her in her eyes. But that was not the impressive part. No, that was the easy part. So what Morgause really impressed was the fact that Morgana was still standing. The first time she taught this to Merlin, he fell over like a log after an instant and she herself was barely able to stay conscious after she first tried it.

_Either she has already learned to control her magic perfectly, what is almost impossible, or…_

Morgause silently watched how the snow and ice around her counterpart vaporised into nothingness before she started to tumble and finally fall over.

_Well, that took her long enough. It is really amazing that she was able to hold it up so long for her first time. That means she has a vast amount of magic in her. If I consider that her magic is probably dragon-born it is not quite a surprise but anyhow it is still impressive. _

The blond witch walked over to the now unconscious Morgana and put a levitation spell on her before she opened a vortex.

"Time to go home, but we certainly have to repeat that."

Morgause whispered to herself with a cheerful voice, a pure smile on her face before she entered the portal with Morgana.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the short chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it though ^^**

**So at the end I want to do some advertisement for myself and the oneshot I have written:**

"**Rise of the Emperor". This is the story I intend to write after I finished "A play of Dusk and Dawn" and I would really appreciate your opinions if I should give it a shot or try to find something new (PM or Review, I like both)**

**Cya, until next chapter.**


	14. I need you!

Time passed in a blink of an eye. Two weeks went by since Morgana was first taken to the Bruvile-chain, a massive mountain chain posing as the northern border to the so called "untamed lands". Rumour had it that beyond the vast reach of stone and ice, nature was left untouched and no human has ever set food into this mysterious part of this continent. Morgana spent the better time of her days walking around and fantasising what lies hidden in these forgotten, untouched lands while she tried to control her magic to the utmost efficiency. At first it was very difficult to even stay conscious but Morgause pushed her harder and harder until she finally managed to maintain her magical output without the horrendous side effect. Shortly after she learned to control her magic the blond queen started to teach her the so called ´big spells´. Manipulating the forces of nature would describe it perfectly. Morgana learned to summon whirlwinds, used water to create torrents out of nowhere and she was able to call myriads of lightning from the skies. But this was only the first part. Morgause taught her that it is imperative to get familiar with the elements of nature before you can create them by magic alone. So Morgana's eyes widened in awe as she saw Morgause casting a scorching bolt of lightning from her hand, splitting the earth and rocks in its path in the process. I took Morgana a lot of effort to recreate what she had behold that day but after some failed attempts she succeeded, earning an honest and proud smile from the blond queen.

Morgana was happy that she could focus her mind on something else than Merlin. She believed in him and she believed in what Morgause told her but a tiny nagging feeling of insecurity still remained. And since she was not able to scry after him and visions of the young warlock did not come to her again, the midnight haired witch was close to the edge. Of course she tried to break Morgause's mental binding on her scrying power but to no avail. All she got was a foggy nothing and a massive headache. So she tried her best to avert her attention to other things. But yesterday they got a message from him which said that he will be back some time soon, probably next week. Morgana dropped all her books containing magical formulas and spells, hugging the fourteen-somewhat boy who brought the message to the castle. The young boy feverishly blushed, did a bow and excused himself, thinking that a hug from the beautiful witch was payment enough.

"Now look what you have done. The poor boy would not be able to sleep for a while after you blessed him with so much affection."

A small giggle came from the second entrance of the library, giving away the amusement Morgause felt as she had laid eyes on the scene.

Morgana fixed her gaze at the floor sheepishly, fully comprehending what her counterpart implied.

"Well I could not help it. As he announced that he had a message from a certain Merlin for me, I think all of my built up emotions broke loose on their own."

Morgause nodded.

"I understand you completely. I am very happy to see my brother again too. Maybe you can call it a day and help me with some preparations for the little feast I intend to hold when he comes back. Only if you do not mind, of course."

"No, I do not mind. Actually everything that takes my mind of all the seriousness that is going on lately, I really welcome some kind of mundane distraction."

"Perfect, but please do not consider this feast as a ´mundane´ festivity. You know that Merlin will be coming back with some powerful people with magic. I want to leave a good impression and make their stay as comfortable as possible since they are going to lay their lives down for us and our kingdom."

Morgana's face twitched as she got reminded by the queen's words that Merlin was not travelling alone. An image of the witch in the red dress flared up inside her mind which caused her emotions to boil again, but this time not in a good way as she recalled her vision and how close she was standing to "her" Merlin. Morgana shook her head to get rid of the unpleasant picture in her head and followed Morgause who was already standing in the doorframe looking over her shoulder where her black haired counterpart was.

The preparations progressed neatly and both noble women had a great time selecting food and drinks for Merlin's arrival. So the mood dropped as soon as Lancelot entered the great hall a look of concern on his face.

"My queen, lady Morgana." he dropped on his left knee keeping his head low.

"Lancelot, stand up, please."

The knight general of the Black Sword Order rose from his position and was know standing at attention with stern gaze.

Morgause sighed slightly.

"And you can stand at ease."

The knight took a more comfortable stance before Morgause started to question him.

"So, what do you have to report?"

"We got news from the cities near the border."

Morgause's and Morgana's attention was now entirely with the lean man. The blond ordered the servants who where eagerly cleaning the place to leave before she gestured Lancelot to continue.

"The scouts we stationed there found out that Uther's army is now on the march. They well probably reach the border within three weeks and Namhilrok in five."

"Did they get any measure on the army's manpower?"

"We got only an estimation from the different reports but I think we have to deal with at least 300 000 men in their ranks."

Morgause nodded in deep thought.

"And how many men do we have?"

Morgana asked with a slight bad feeling in her stomach as she saw the general's eyes darken with bitter realisation.

"We got 25 000 properly trained soldiers. If we start recruiting now we will eventually scratch the 100 000 if we are lucky. But they would be nothing more than mere sacrifices when thrown into the mill of war."

A sorrowful smile took hold of Morgause's features, her voice a shadow of what strength it usually held.

"War was never meant to leave the leaders with easy decisions. Simple ones, yes, but they are never easy. Lancelot, start the recruiting as soon as possible and dispatch your knights to train them. They should at least get the best training we could offer."

Lancelot nodded his consent and moved to leave the room before Morgana threw in an interjection.

"But we got magic. Do not all the sorcerers and sorceresses the Forge has even out the numbers?"

"Yes, we got magic but only a few have the magical capability of Merlin, me or you. Most of them can only produce some illusions or brew potions for all that matters. They will never be able to summon as much as a spark from their hands. It is kind of ironic that our biggest advantage is also our biggest weakness. Therefore I intended to free the great dragon because in front of his power their numbers would pale in comparison."

The midnight haired witch averted her gaze towards the floor, cursing inwardly at her naivety and lack of knowledge concerning the people of the Dusk and the reminder that she was the cause for Merlin's failed attempt to free the golden dragon.

"I am sorry."

Then Morgause who snapped out on her trail of thought, realising what she had said, laid a soothing hand on Morgana's shoulder.

"Please, do not be. I did not consider the possibility of my plan interfering with Kilgharrah's. I know he wants to be free again but I did not know that he valued his wish to alter the future to his liking more as his freedom. But I guess if you are a being which is close to immortality you want to live your life in a setting of your choice. It was my fault that I was blind to that fact and trying to outwit a dragon only depending on my brother's dragonlord abilities."

"My highness, please do not burden yourself with things which lay in the past. We need to focus on the things we still can change and I do not know a second person who comes even close to you when it comes to figure out what to do. You have the trust of all your people supporting you. Believe in yourself like they believe in you. I am certain that you will find a way."

Morgause's gaze took in the figure of her foremost knight and blessed him with a thankful smile. The man left shortly after and the two women were alone standing in the middle of a hall which was being prepared for a happy festivity.

Later that night Morgana took I stroll throughout the castle, not being able to fall asleep. As she walked down the dim lit ways, the midnight haired witch passed by the room of her teacher and friend, perceiving a quiet whimper. She stood still for several heartbeats just to make sure she heard right. It was unmistakably. Morgana turned towards the door wanting to knock, halting her hand before it connected with the wood out of a subconscious reminder that the door would usually open itself. But not today. Her hand still lingered only a small space between her knuckles and one of the planks, making the door, before it connected. Morgana heard the surprised sound of someone getting caught at doing something other people should not see, behind the door before a forced voice asked her something.

"Who is it?"

"It is me, Morgana."

Some moments passed until the black haired woman saw the door open, but not by itself. Morgause was standing half hidden behind the door and gestured her to enter.

"What brings you here?"

"I could not sleep so I went for a little walk."

"Did it help?"

"I doubt it."  
>A small warm smile spread on both of the women's faces. It was unpleasant for Morgana but she needed to know.<p>

"I stopped in front of your room because I heard your voice. If you have something on your mind I will be there for you."

"Thank you."

A few minutes of silence passed as Morgause's started to shake and low sobs came from the usually strong woman. Morgana was a bit taken aback but hastily regained her composure. She never could have imagined seeing the proud noble woman in tears. It was something that just did not seem possible. But she knew that the blond witch needed her now. So embraced her and hold her close, now able to understand the words which were swallowed under her sobs.

"I need him… here. I cannot… deal with… all that… without him."

Morgana's eyes widened she realised what Morgause was talking about.

_How could I be so selfcentred? Morgause needs Merlin as much as I need him, if not even more. He was always at her side. A bond I probably will never understand completely since I and Arthur are not exactly the prime example of caring siblings. At least not out in the open. And know that she received such crushing information he was not there to help her deal with it, stand by her side and tell her that everything will be alright. _

Morgause found herself lost after she entered her chambers that night. She inwardly cursed herself that she sent Merlin away.

"Please, come back fast. I need you. I cannot deal with this alone."

She spoke her silent plea into the emptiness of her room. She cowered on one of her chairs and started to sob, until she got torn from her thoughts by the sound of a knock on her door.

As she heard Morgana's voice on the other side of the door she felt some warmth coming back into her.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Meanwhile on the outskirt planes near Namhilrok a group of people had set up a camp.

A raven haired man stood some metres outside the camp watching the towers of the castle in the dim light of dusk.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the one week pause. Had some things to do. One of them was celebrating my 20th birthday. Next chapter the arcs will meet. **

**On further notice I am still in need of a beta. If you know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy who is free and interested in being my beta, please PM me.**

**What more to say than I hoped you enjoyed the story and write a review. (I love reviews 3)**

**And once again I want to mention my story one-shot "Rise of the Emperor". Please give it a read and leave a comment. Also a big "thank you" to everyone who reviewed it. **

**Well, see you guys next chapter ^^**


	15. Back together

A little group of hooded people were slowly heading towards the main gate of Namhilrok, emitting an ominous aura. The guards where frozen after they saw them heading towards their position but they had enough time to regain their composure and put their duty before their fear.

"Hold! State your name and business."

Sweat was running down the back of the soldiers confronting them. The guards got their answer in form of daggers flashing from shadows of their opposing group's hoods. Just a heartbeat later lifeless bodies were laying in the dirt.

"Let us proceed we do not have much of a head start. The prince will arrive soon. Hide their bodies and take their armour. Then take your positions and wait for my signal."

An evil grin flashed from underneath the black cloak and the figure made its way towards the nearby woods. After an hour another group did now get visible heading towards the capital of the Forge. All in all they were about thirty people, men and women, lead by a raven haired man. They advanced quickly, seeing their goal so near. As they reached the guards they got stopped, so Merlin went in front of his group of sorcerers and sorceresses.

"What is the matter here? Why did we get stopped?"

The soldiers noticed the signal from the woods and instantly pierced the young man before them with their lances. An evil laugh escaped their mouths but as soon as it started it came to an end as they saw the figure before them vanish into dust. Suddenly lightning started to rain down on them and they were finished before the even had the chance to fully comprehend. At the same time a thunder strike went into the woods killing the startled leader of the assassins.

"How did you know they were our enemies, Nimueh?"

Merlin looked at the witch with curiosity.

"Do you remember the time I tested you with my magic? I am able to feel people's intentions that way. So I got wary as I felt their hostility. Therefore my suggestion of sending illusions beforehand to see what will happen. As you can see my precaution was necessary."

The young warlock let out a sigh and turned to Nimueh again.

"Thank you for saving me from my incautious eagerness."

Nimueh made a very amused giggle.

"I could not let you die by a mere assassination attempt after you persuaded me to leave my forest, could I? That would just be terrible of me. And do not blame yourself with being too eager to see your beloved ones again. After all the best past after a journey is returning home to the people waiting for you."

Merlin noticed the bitter edge her voice had as she said her last sentence.

_I cannot blame her for being bitter. After all I think it is a delicate matter to her. If I would live alone I a forest with no other human soul around me I would probably develop the same jealousy towards people with families and friends. _

The ruckus, of course, drew a lot of attention to the main gate. Even the queen herself and her disciple went to find out what caused this turmoil. Her eyes narrowed as her eyes met the sight of black, smouldering corpses.

"What happened here?"

Morgause gave her voice a little magical boost so everyone could hear her.

"I think that was an assassination attempt aimed at me. If it was not for Nimueh here, it may have succeeded."

Morgause's and Morgana's head snapped towards the direction the all too familiar voice came from. Both were greeted by a sheepish smile and eyes filled with joy.

"MERLIN!"

A simultaneous expression of surprise and happiness was their answer for the young warlock's appearance. After their surprise settled down both women headed towards the raven haired man. But Morgana's initial joy got a little set back after she spotted the black haired woman, with blue eyes rivalling Merlin's right behind him, her red lips forming an amused smile.

_So she is really here. Why did I have to wake up from my vision? If I did not I may would now know what Merlin's deal with her is. And why is she standing so close to him? This person is already annoying me. Now she is leaning towards him and he starts laughing. Just wait until we are alone, Merlin!"_

Nimueh started to whisper into Merlin's ear.

"It appears that your little princess dislikes my presence. Any idea why?"

She raised her eyebrows, her voice was half teasing half sarcastic. Of course Nimueh knew who the midnight haired witch was and she also knew about the relationship they were in. Merlin talked a lot about here. Nimueh was not sure if it was because of his infatuation or if he just needed to remind himself that she was still there, waiting for him. It did not matter to her. After all she just wanted to tease the prince a little. She was the first to join his journey to find people who were gifted with enough magic power to use it in an offensive manner. So she spent the most time with him. Along her trip she started to build some kind of friendship with the warlock. He was her equal in knowledge and magic, something she missed all her live. Sure the pure-blooded warlocks and witches of the Ancient Cult where all very powerful beings but compared to her they were still inferior. Soon after she realised that she stopped attending the meetings and secluded herself in her sanctum in the middle of the forest. Therefore she was amazed by the fact that Merlin could hold up to her, if not surpass her. That was of course one of the things that piqued her interest the most as she first met him. The other one was his conviction towards his cause. His desire to help the ones around him, to save his people in the time of need and to do everything in his might to give them the best chance. That was a rare quality that intrigued her. At this moment she decided that she wanted to follow him. At first it was out of curiosity but after some common banter and shared laughs she felt how her drive to follow him changed. Curiosity was replaced by just her enjoying his company. And that was the point their friendship started.

Merlin got instantly hugged by his sister and he followed suit.

"It is nice having you back again."

"I missed you too."

"I see your search was successful."

"Yes, I got the best I could find. Oh, I want you to meet Nimueh."

Merlin stepped aside and introduced them to another.

The black haired witch bowed her head.

"My queen, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. It is a great honour to know that we got the assistance of one of the five archons of the Ancient Cult on our side."

"I see you are well informed about our circle. I think I should not expect any less from the woman who governs the land of Dusk."

Nimueh gave Morgause an acknowledging nod and vice versa before the queen gestured towards Morgana to introduce her.

"And this is …"

"Morgana Pendragon. I heard a lot of you from Merlin and I have to say he did not exaggerate."

"It is good to know that he stayed modest when he talked about me. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, you are to humble about yourself. Believe me, he was far from modest while describing you."

A joyful giggle escaped Nimueh's mouth and the dark gaze Morgan shot at Merlin made the young warlock wince.

"Well," Morgause clasped her hand and raised her voice in order to address everyone of the group that followed Merlin, " a feast for all of you will be prepared for dinner tonight. Please look forward to it. The servants in the inner castle will show you to your respective chambers."

After they reached the castle, Merlin headed straight towards his chambers, Morgana right behind him. She wanted to hear everything he had done in his absence while she worked like a madman to reach his sister's expectations. He opened the door and entered his room. The midnight haired witch entered shortly after, closing it behind her.

"Tell me wh…"

Before she could finish even her third word she got pinned against the door, her soft lips covered by Merlin's. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her fast beating heart, the heat of the friction their lips created as they mashed together, just the taste of him that made her mind go white while her initial anger subsided into nothingness. Her skin went hot at the places he caressed her with his hands, letting her desire to feel him close to her grow more and more. After a felt eternity Merlin broke the kiss, a sheepishly satisfied grin on his lips whose heat still lingered on hers.

"I missed you, Morgana. I am so happy to see again."

A severe blush reached her cheeks as he took her into a tight embrace, his head resting on hers while her face vanished inside his chest.

"I missed you to."

Morgana whispered, but Merlin still heard her low voice, his already broad grin broaden even more. They parted afterwards and locked gazes. Crystal met emerald and all the words they could say would never be able to convey what their eyes said.

"So how have you been? I hope my sister was not too hard on you?"

"I managed… somehow. I think we have more in common than we initially thought."

"That is good to hear."

Merlin stroke back some of her black hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek with the same afterwards before their lips met again. This time shorter as Morgan broke the kiss.

"What is it?"

Merlin asked with a puzzled look as he saw Morgana's face was full of seriousness.

"It is about Nimueh. I had a vision of both of you."

Merlin's features had now a troubled expression since he had no idea what he should make out of this question. Morgana could have seen anything. He knew that Morgana's visions do not always come true so he hoped that it was one of those and he could disperse the obvious doubt that crept its place into her heart.

"Alright, what did you see? Maybe I can clarify things for you."

Morgana nodded and fixed her eyes on his.

"You made a deal with her. What did you trade for her services?"

Merlin was surprised about that question but that surprise settled soon and he took a breath before he answered her.

"If the time comes she wants to be the one who takes Uther's head. That is what she wished from me. I agreed because I could not care less who kills that madman and to be truthful I do not even consider it a price I had to pay."

The nasty nagging feeling inside Morgana's chest vanished as she heard Merlin's response but before she could shake it of entirely she had to ask one last question.

"And if she had asked for you, would you have given yourself to her?"

The young warlock was seemingly taken aback by Morgana's blunt question and sighed heavily before he raised his voice for a response.

"No. I cannot give her something which does not belong to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I belong to you, Morgana and nothing will take me away from your side."

**A/N**

**Well, I actually have nothing more to say than I hope you enjoyed it (^o^)**

**Oh, I am still in search for a beta, so if someone can recommend one to me I would really appreciate it.**

**Cya guys next chapter ^^**


	16. Friendship or Love?

"Are you ready yet?"

Merlin's voice came from the opposite side of the wooden door of her chambers. Morgana just decided on which dress to wear for the feast tonight. Her first choice was a simple green one but after she tried it on and did several stances in front of the mirror, Morgana discarded it, declaring it as too boring. The next nine dresses did not fare any better. Merlin came back today so she wanted to wear something special, something that would leave him breathless when he would set his eyes on her, but as luck was not on her side she did not find anything suitable to wear in the big closet. So before she gave in to frustration she called for a maid to bring her more dresses. After dress number thirty-four Morgana finally laid eyes on a deep blue one. Its colour resembled the colour of Merlin´s eyes and as she tried it on, the witch felt the fine fabric flow down her skin which left her with the sensation of a light tingle as she remembered her loves caress.

"All eyes will be fixed on you, my lady. It looks really beautiful on you."

The maid who Morgana sent to find more dresses remarked.

"Thank you. And can you please tell Merlin that he should stop to rush his lady. I will be ready soon."

"Of course, my lady."

The maid curtsied and left the room through the door. As she opened it Morgana could see how Merlin tried to snatch a glimpse on her but to no avail because the maid effectively blocked his sight.

"So can I take that for a no?"

Merlin´s voice once again was heard through the wooden barrier which was the door to Morgana's chambers. The midnight haired witch could not help it and left out a small giggle, before she answered him.

"I am sorry, Merlin, but believe me when I say that it will be worthwhile. Please bear with it. I am nearly finished."

She could hear an extensive sigh before she got a reply.

"My sister sent me to get you and that was about thirty minutes ago, so please try to understand me when I start to get a bit impatient. I do not want to make our new found allies to w…"

While Merlin started to complain, Morgana had done the last finishing touches and opened the door only to hear that the warlock's stream of words came to an end, leaving his mouth wide agape and his eyes filled with amazement. A smirk sneaked itself on Morgana's face.

"Please go on. I am sure you have not finished your speech yet."

Even though his mouth moved there was still no word coming out of it.

_Well, that expression of his compensates me for all the trouble I had to go through_. _He is really adorable when he is speechless. Maybe I should wear such dresses more often._

"You look breathtaking."

The young warlock managed to stammer out his compliment while his face started to feel warm. He was rewarded with a matchless smile from the young witch.

"Thank you, but as much as it amuses me to see you completely flabbergasted I think we should go now and attend to the feast."

"Oh, sure, you are right."

Merlin offered her his arm and Morgana linked hers with his. As they reached the great hall they were greeted by the already arrived guests. Morgana's gaze was locked on the witch with the pitch black hair in the corner of the hall. Nimueh wore a red dress with a seductive cut along her left leg, showing of her white skin. Their eyes met and Nimueh gave Morgana one of her trademark amused looking smiles, which annoyed Morgana a little.

_That is a game for two._

Morgana showed of a smirk as she pushed her body a bit closer to Merlin. The little twitch of the corner of Nimueh's mouth did not go by unnoticed and a feeling of triumph spread itself through the seer's body. So she gave the other witch a look that said _that is right, he belongs to me._ Their small nonverbal banter got to an end as soon as the queen entered the room and everyone turner their attention towards the blond woman, who went towards the head of the table. After she positioned herself and took a deep breath, Morgause raised her voice and even the last bit of chatter died down.

"I once again welcome you to Namhilrok. The fact that you have gathered under our flag to defend our nation fills my heart with hope and pride. Hope because everyone here has the ability to change fate. Pride because when I look in your faces I behold the determination to protect what is important to you, to us, to every common people living in the lands of Dusk. The name these lands inherited from our ancients is not just a symbolic one. The "Forge" is a place of hard work and creation and so I believe that what we will "forge" here today is going to find its way into history. What we will create under strain will certainly be a matchless masterpiece looked at with awe by our allies and with terror by our enemies. So please, each of you raise your goblets and seal this bond by clinking your vessels with your neighbour. Remember this sound because it will symbolize the first strike of the hammer which will create our destiny."

Morgause's voice faded away and the short silence it left was followed by thundering applause and cheers. After everyone calmed down the crowd proceeded to take their seats. Merlin took the seat on his sister's right side. Even though Morgana wanted to sit next to Merlin she had a responsibility as the disciple of the queen and therefore had to sit next to here, on the blond woman's left side. Her mood instantly dropped a little bit more as she realized who her other neighbour was.

_Nimueh!_

"What a pleasant occurrence. I have heard so much about you from Merlin that I have to admit that I got curious about you. So I hoped to get the chance to talk a bit more to you over the course of my stay. Not just exchanging simple pleasantries. I never imagined that it would be at the same day I met you."

Morgana's counterpart still wore this amused smile as the young seer tried to not let so much of her annoyance flow into her response.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I am sure it is. Say Morgana, how far did you take it with Merlin?"

The Pendragon who just took a sip from her drink had to use all her willpower and control to not spurt the liquid into Nimueh's face. She hastily swallowed it down before she answered, her voice betraying the amount of surprise she felt at the sudden intrusive question.

"Where did this come from? I do not think I am obliged to share such delicate private information with you."

"So I can take it that you have not done ´it´ yet?"

"That is just presumptuous."

"But true."

Morgana's flustered mind could not come up with a suitable retort, so she fixed her gaze on the food in front of her.

_How does she dare to question me such things? Of course I have thought about doing ´it´ with Merlin but we just did not have the opportunity for it._

The seer's face turned red as she was reminiscing about her dreams and thoughts containing a Merlin who was all over her. It took a while until Morgana had finally collected herself. It was her turn now. She would be damned if she was not able to startle the priestess at least a little

"Tell me, why are you so interested in my love life with Merlin? Could your prying maybe be a sign of jealousy?"

Morgana saw how Nimueh's always amused smile faded a little.

"Of course not. He and I became friends along our journey. So I would say that I like him as a friend and as a friend I just want the best for him because I care about him."

The queen's disciple had learned to discern a lie from the truth ever since she was first introduced to the court of Camelot. And what her opposite confessed was at least partly a lie. So she decided to push her counterpart I little bit further.

"Sure. But what if you start to think that the best for Merlin would be you? What would you do?"

As Nimueh locked her gaze with Morgana's, the seer was taken aback as she noticed the seriousness in her eyes.

"I would do whatever it takes to make him happy. He is the first person who reached out to me, who actually cared about me. Be assured, if you harm him in any way I will be there to make you pay."

Nimueh meant every word. It was true that she chose solitude as she withdrew into her forest's inner sanctum but not because she actually wanted to. She was by far the most powerful being among the people of the Ancient Cult. Because of her extraordinary power she was feared by her people. After she took the position as archon she thought things would get better but they did not. All she could see in their faces was fear and after some time she could not bear it anymore and withdrew herself from her people. So as she met Merlin it was the first time that she saw something different in a face. There was no fear, just determination paired with love and kindness. The emotion she felt that day was something new and Nimueh was determined that she under no circumstance would let it got.

Morgana swallowed hard as she processed Nimueh's retort which was full with her emotions.

Silence was their companion for the rest of the feast.

After the feast ended, everyone went back to their rooms. Morgana was the only exception as she walked alongside Merlin towards his chambers. As the door closed behind them Merlin headed straight to the bed and let his body fall face forward into it, releasing a moan. Morgana chuckled as she beheld the form of her lover sprawled over his bed. She changed into her nightgown and went to bed too. Morgana put the blanket above them and snuggled into Merlin using his chest as a pillow, while his arm pulled her even closer.

"Good night, Merlin."

"Good night, Morgana."

As the warmth of his body started to make her feel comfortable she drifted into sleep, her last thought was that she never could hurt the man next to her in any way.

**A/N**

**First of all I want to thank all of you for your awesome reviews. Please let them keep coming. And a special thank you to Paladinobr who reviewed my every chapter. **

**So it is now 1:00 am where I live and I am tired as hell, but I really wanted to finish this chapter and update .**

**!The end is drawing near! Thank you guys for reading my story and sticking with it.**

**Well, cya guys next chapter. **


	17. The day before Dawn

As Morgause, Merlin, Morgana and Nimueh trained their fellow sorcerers and sorceresses, Uther's army drew closer and closer. The exercises were harsh and the methods were even harsher but in the end their effort paid off. Most of them were now able to perform a small variety of offensive and defensive spells that would come in handy in the heat of battle and maybe it would be enough to turn the tide off war. Following Morgause's plan and trying to cut off their supply route and performing wide spread assaults on the villages nearby was successful. Uther had to dispatch a little less than the half of his army but their numbers were still crushing. At the beginning Namhilrok's army counted about 80 000. To carry out Morgause's plan they had to sent out 20 000 of their men, leaving them with 60 000 in their ranks against the remaining 200 000 of Uther's main force. It was Lancelot's and the BSO's assignment to lead the surprise attacks along their enemy's way towards the capital. Their first night raid was the only one with major success. After that Uther's men got very cautious and the price to maintain the nightly assaults grew too big. As further preparations and stalling the enemy took all of their time and attention, the day before the final battle arrived in the blink of an eye.

"My queen, Uther and his men made their camp on the planes. Our scouts brought us news that they will launch their attack tomorrow morning when dawn will arrive."

"Thank you. You can go now, be well rested for tomorrow."

The messenger did a bow and left the main council chamber.

"So it is already time to face our destiny?"

It was more of a statement than a question and Morgause turned her head towards the pitch black haired witch named Nimueh.

"I suppose so."

Nimueh could have seen wrong but she was certain that she saw a glimpse of dread and uncertainty on the blond witch's face.

"We did everything possible in the time we got. I am sure that we will emerge victorious. I have no doubt, sister."

Merlin moved towards his sibling and embraced her to show her that she could lean into him when the burden threatens to overwhelm her. He would always be there to support her because that was his resolve after their father died. The young warlock knew that she was the only family left and he would do anything to keep her save even though most of the time it was the other way around his will was unwavering. A slight smile ghosted itself on Merlin´s lips as his thoughts went back to happier times.

The only person who did not say anything until now announced herself with an apologetic voice.

"I am sorry that I could not be of any use. I really tried to get visions about the final battle but they eluded me. I did not even have a single one since the day Merlin came back. I am really sorry."

The midnight haired witch dropped her head as three pairs of eyes turned their attention towards her. Morgause was the first to raise her voice.

"Do not be angry with yourself. We do know little about the properties of a seer. It is a very powerful magic and it should probably not be forced otherwise the outcome might be not to our liking. Sure, it is regrettable to not have some information about the battle beforehand but your visions where an ace in the hole in the first place."

"Morgause is right, you do not need to worry yourself. We will all be fine at the arrival of tomorrows dusk. We will wipe Uther's forces from the face of the earth."

The archon of the Ancient Cult, who Morgana developed some kind of rivalry over Merlin, gave her consent. For the last fife weeks Nimueh was always next to Merlin and Morgana could just watch as they shared their knowledge and sometimes laughter. The seer wanted to say something about it but hesitated as she knew that there is no time for some drama made of unreasonable jealousy. Merlin himself assured her that he belongs only to her so she had to put up with her emotions for the sake of all the people believing in them. Morgana could not risk driving Nimueh away because of her selfishness. So the days went by with Morgana watching her lover and her rival from the sidelines. Only as night came and everyone went to bed Morgana had the black haired warlock for her own and as time come she released all the built up emotions while they started to caress each other and cover their bodies with heated kisses. But much to Morgana's dismay it never went beyond that. They would just sleep, while Merlin had her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, both. I really appreciate it."

As Morgana lifted her head she saw that each of them wore a warm smile, void of any negative feeling Morgana feared to face.

"Well, our plans are already made and it got pretty late. I think I will retire now. Make sure you are all well rested for tomorrow. I need every one of you at your full potential."

Morgause left after that, leaving her brother, Morgana and Nimueh behind.

"I think we should go too. Are you coming, Morgana."

"Sure."

"Then I will see you two tomorrow morning. Good night. Merlin. Morgana."

As she called out her name, Morgana was sure that Nimueh's expression darkened before she disappeared into mist. After the seer gave in to sleep, pictures started to emerge. She had a vision.

"_Ha, there you are!"_

_Morgana turned towards the familiar voice. After all she had to listen to it since her birth._

"_Father!"_

"_Do not call me that, witch! You cannot be my daughter. I have no children who posses magic!"_

_His face was a spitting image of anger and hate. Most of his armour was covered in red, the blood of his enemies and Morgana knew she was now one of them. _

"_Please, stay away from me!"_

"_I do not need to listen to your poisoned words! It makes me nauseous just to think that I loved you. It is time to meet your end, witch. At least it is my duty to put an end to the wrongs I committed."_

_Morgana was too shocked by her father's words as to be able to avoid the fast blow of his sword. As her live got slowly got drained from her body the last thought was of Merlin and his warmth that would certainly welcome her once everything is over. _

**N/A**

**I know it is a short chapter but it is the one before the final curtain falls!**

**Cya guys next chapter ^^**


	18. Tears of Dusk

**This chapter is rated M for its content and I will go at my limit as this chapter will be the hardest to write as I try to make it as fantastic as I pictured it in my head. There will be a little hot scene but nothing too graphic. And this chapter contains character death. Enjoy. **

„Merlin, wake up! Please, wake up!"

Morgana's voice was frantic. Her mind was still processing her vision as the young warlock stirred from his sleep, looking at the horrified face of his lover.

"What happened? Did you have a vision?"

The seer could just nod while fighting against the tears which were forming in her eyes. Merlin embraced her, trying to sooth the heaving witch in his arms. It took some time until Morgana's tears dried and her voice was not shaking anymore. She raised her head and locked her eyes with the crystal blues of the man she loved.

"I had a vision about my father."  
>Merlin´s eyes narrowed.<p>

"About Uther?"

"Yes. I was on the battlefield and as I heard a familiar voice I turned towards it. And there he was, covered in blood, ready to strike down anyone in his path. He was closing in on me, saying things that left me shocked, even motionless. I could do nothing as his sword killed me."

"Do not worry. Everything is going to be fine. I will not let anything harm you. I promise."

"Thanks."

Morgana's voice was still hoarse but Merlin understood her nonetheless. He cupped her face with his left hand and moved his lips close to hers, lingering there for a moment before even the little space between them vanished and hot flesh found hot flesh. Merlin wanted to clear her mind from every bad emotion she felt. All she should feel is bliss and his love. He slowly moved his hand under her nightgown, touching the warm skin of her belly, before Morgana motioned him to remove the excessive clothing. There she laid, bare and beautiful, the moonlight illuminating the room just barely, but it was enough for the sorcerer to distinguish every curve of her firm milky white body. They did not have to utter a single word as they were both guided by their mutual longing. And there, in the night before their destiny will be decided, they became truly one.

-Dawn, before the battle-

"Could not they be any louder?"

Nimueh remarked annoyed as yesterdays quartet was standing on top of the castle walls.

"I mean did not Uther thaught them any discipline, or why are his men all shouting like madman. Although it could be possible that there is something fundamentally wrong with the people of this country. Who knows?"

"Even though I appreciate your attempt to lighten up the mood, I do not think it will help."

Morgause's tone was cold as ice. This was nothing personal. It was just her way of talking since the morning. Merlin and Morgana were standing close to each other, looking at their enemy with a mix of horror and the knowledge that this would be unavoidable. The archon of the Ancient Cult noticed that they where closer than usual but did not make a comment about it.

"They are going to move soon. Get to your positions and get ready. We will see each other save and sound when everything is over."

The blond queen gave her last order before everyone dispersed and headed to their respective position among the army of Namhilrok. Morgause and Nimueh both lead a mage cadre on their own, only Merlin and Morgana commanded one together. That was a last minute change her brother insisted on. They could feel the earth shake underneath their feet as 200 000 soldiers set march in a synchronic fashion. As their opponent made their move, Morgause ordered to open the gates of the castle and pulled all their forces onto open field. She would not let it come to a siege because if they had to fight insight the confinement of the castle, their sorcerers and sorceresses could not use their magic to its fullest. Therefore a fight on open field would give them the strategic advantage of unrestricted magical warfare.

"Are you afraid?"

Merlin asked, as he noticed that his lover slightly trembled.

"Not as much as I thought, but the feeling is still overwhelming."

"I am always right by your side. I will protect you."

A warm smile flashed on his face and it got answered by one of Morgana's unique smirks.

-Dawn, the battle begins: Morgause-

Their world turned into chaos. As both armies collided, the only sounds left were of pain and agony. The mages did a great job at thinning the lines of their enemy from afar but as people fell left and right on Uther's side, it looked like some kind of strange aura was filling the remaining soldiers and the moved even faster. As their front line reached Namhilrok's forces, Uther's knights cleaved through their battle formation with unmatched zeal and bloodlust. It was a massacre and as Lancelot said in a meeting before, their new recruited soldiers were nothing but sacrifices if thrown into the mill of war. So the first heavy resistance the knights of Camelot encountered were the knights of the Black Sword Order of Namhilrok. As Morgause noticed that Uther's vanguard came to a halt, she used this situation to her favour as she led her cadre towards the stalemate in order to flank them and annihilate them. But her plan got interrupted as a second wave of light infantry was trying to cut their path. Their effort was foolish as it took only mere seconds for the magical gifted people to dispose of them but it gave Camelot's well seasoned veterans enough time to recognise the supernatural threat and retreat for the time being. Even though the enemy knights retreated, Morgause's forces could not catch a breath since the Dawn's manpower was still crushing in comparison because despite of the effort they had to deal with some major casualties too.

_If we keep fighting at this pace our forces will be exhausted even before midday. I have to think of something. Fast. Their formation is solid and that is where the draw their strength from. If I can manage to break it up somehow, we might have a better chance._

Gerad, a mage who got recruited during Merlin´s journey moved next to his queen, straining his voice to fight the deafening sound of the battle.

"Any idea how we can break their formation?"

"I am still working on something. Do you have any plan that might work?"

The young man pondered for a second before he replied.

"I think I have. Since I lived in a village close to the border we got often targeted by bandits and their raiding parties. So to have a chance at fighting them we tried to separate them by using pitch. We spread it in lines onto our fields and lit it when they came. That gave us the chance to pick them up one after another. If we can copy that strategy in a much bigger scale here it might function."

"That might work. Since we have no tar we have to improvise with our magic. Everyone, gather!"

Morgause's cadre assembled itself around her and was now listening intently to hear every word coming from her mouth.

"We are going to use our magic to conjure walls of fire to split Camelot's army into smaller groups, hoping that this will confuse their order and leave them vulnerable for our men to strike them down. Everyone muttered his or her consent and the started to chant their magic.

In an instance flames started to shot from the ground among the Dawn's soldiers, letting them hear loud voiced commandos to keep their formation.

-Dawn, the middle of the battle: Nimueh-

Nimueh's eyes widened as she suddenly set sight on the huge walls of fire. She sensed the surge of magic before but did not know what it will produce, but as she saw the disarray among the enemy, an evil grin graced her face.

_Well done, well done. This is a pretty good idea and I will make sure that it gets an even better follow up._

"Come on, our queen presented us with a unique opportunity and I do not intend to disappoint her by letting it slip through my fingers. At my command: CHARGE."

The pitch black haired witch gestured with her hand towards a small group which got split from the main force. The mages unleashed a destructive force as their eyes glowed in liquid gold, leaving no trace of the enemy.

"Good. Follow me. We might find another opportunity."

Nimueh's cadre encountered several small groups and disposed of them. As the breached the enemy lines they succeeded in flanking them and effectively relieve the pressure from the left side. After the archon surveyed the battlefield, she made a quick assessment on the current situation.

_Seems like we hold our ground, for now. I think we did a great job at liberating the left wing but the right side seems like it is not faring as well. Wait! Do not Merlin and Morgana command the right wing? What are they doing? How could they let this happen? And I cannot leave the position we conquered now. They will have to deal with it on there own._

The young witch turned and talked to her fellow mages.

"We are going to hold our position here for a while, until we get the chance to strike again. It is a shame that the flames died down so soon, but we will have to work with what we got. So keep your eyes open and report any change you see directly to me."

Everyone shouted a "yes" in unison before Nimueh gave them an affirmative nod and turned away from them.

_Keep it up, Merlin. I know you will not fall. You cannot die, since you are the first friend I ever had. The first who made me smile like I thought I could never smile. The first in whose presence_ _I feel protected, comfortable and loved. Loved?_

A small smile ghosted itself on Nimueh's lips as her thoughts awakened some deep buried feelings.

-Dusk, the battle ends: Merlin & Morgana-

As the left wing and the middle of their formation fought more or less on even ground with Uther's army, Merlin´s side got to face the strong quality of his enemy. After the fire started to split the earth, the right side was the one which gained back their composure the fastest and launched an organized counterattack with overwhelming numbers. At first they were able to fend them off, but wave after wave of men came crushing down on them, making their defence falter and they had to retreat, loosing more and more soldiers in the process. With the help from some auxiliary troops coming from the middle the young warlock could organize a last stand before the right wing would be taken completely. Never in his live had Merlin unleashed so much destruction as his eyes had the distinctive golden glow of someone using magic. Even Morgana could hold her ground pretty well. Her magical skill were not as refined as his but she managed and that was all that counted as pressure was far from being relieved. The leader of the Dawn saw his opportunity and commanded his fellow men to charge as he led the assault. He had a very confident smile on his face as his sword cleaved through enemy after enemy. As he took a look around, his gaze fixed on a woman with midnight hair. He dismounted from his horse and shouted out.

"Ha, there you are!"

Morgana turned towards the familiar voice. After all she had to listen to it since her birth.

"Father!"

"Do not call me that, witch! You cannot be my daughter. I have no children who posses magic!"

His face was a spitting image of anger and hate. Most of his armour was covered in red, the blood of his enemies and Morgana knew she was now one of them.

"Please, stay away from me!"

"I do not need to listen to your poisoned words! It makes me nauseous just to think that I loved you. It is time to meet your end, witch. At least it is my duty to put an end to the wrongs I committed."

As Uther motioned his sword down to deal the fatal blow, a bolt of lightning pierced his chest, leaving him with a burned gaping hole where his heart just beat a second ago. Morgana was shocked as she watched the body of her father fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

The startled witch turned her head towards the raven haired man who just appeared at her sight, her voice was just a whisper.

"Yeah, I am fine. You saved me."

"I told you that I am going to protect you."

Suddenly all hell broke loose as the message of the king's death spread among the soldiers of the Alliance. Everyone on the Dusk's side looked baffled as they behold the sight of a fast retreating army.

Merlin started to mumble something as his mind tried to process what was happening.

"We did it. We won. Our kingdom is save. Everything is over."

Morgana embraced the man besides her as he was still opening and closing his mouth while zoning out. As he snapped out of his reverie, he answered his love's embrace with a kiss that conveyed everything he felt at that moment. Relief, Happiness and a myriad of other emotions. He was too distracted as to notice the pitch black haired woman which appeared out of nowhere. Her eyes glowed golden and Merlin suddenly felt how Morgana's body turned heavy. He laid her down while still holding her in his arms, looking around to figure out what had possible caused that.

"Do not panic, she is just unconscious."

"Nimueh, why did you do this?"

The witch raised her eyebrows in utter disbelieve.

"I could ask you the same question. Why did you kill Uther?"

"I had to or Morgana would be dead by now."

"You could have knocked him unconscious or anything else. You did not have to kill him."

"I did not have much of a choice here. I could not risk anything."

"Do you even remember our deal?"

Tears now started to run down Nimueh's red cheeks as Merlin recalled the day of their meeting.

"_We of the Ancient Cult believe in a fair exchange. If your price is right, I will come with you. So what do you have to offer?"_

"_I can offer you whatever you want, just tell me."_

_Nimueh stepped closer to Merlin, their bodies nearly touching. She laid a suggestive hand on his cheek…_

"_When the time comes, I want to be the one to take Uther's head. Nothing more, nothing less."_

_The young warlock was surprised by her price for her assistance but he did not even see it as one._

"_If this is everything you want, your wish is granted. You are the one to kill Uther."_

_Nimueh's smile broadened, as she released her hand from his cheek and turned away before she started to talk to Merlin again, her back towards him._

"_There is just on little thing. You can call it a reassurance so nobody will break the deal. If it should happen, that one party breaks the deal, the price will be his or her life. Do you agree to the terms?"_

"_Yes."_

Merlin´s eyes were now fixed at the vast horizon as Nimueh closed the distance between them. She kneeled before him so her eyes where on the same level as his. Her tears did not stop at all and her voice was hoarse.

"I am not going to collect the price today. I will come another time."

The witch laid her hands on both of Merlin´s cheeks and pressed her lips tightly on his. The taste was a mixture of iron and salt. As she parted their lips a saddened smile was visible on her face, before she vanished into black mist, leaving Merlin with her last words.

"I love you." 

**Thus ends my play of Dusk and Dawn**

… **but before you start at getting angry with me: There will be a sequel. I just need a break from this AU so I can start with my other story "Rise of the Emperor". **

**Some of you might wonder why some of Morgana's visions happen and then some other take a complete other turn. Well here is the explanation:**

**Every time Morgana has a vision, everything that she sees will come true if she does nothing to change it. Here are the examples:**

**First one: **

**Merlin frees the dragon and destroys Camelot. Morgana confronted him and thereby averted this outcome.**

**Second one:**

**Merlin and Arthur killing each other. After Morgana's last vision she told Merlin that Uther will kill her, so Merlin decides to stay at her side. Therefore Merlin and Arthur could never meet on the battlefield.**

**Third one:**

**Merlin meets Nimueh. Since Morgana could do nothing to change this, it transpired as envisioned.**

**Last one:**

**Uther kills Morgana. Since she told Merlin and he stayed at her side to protect her that vision got altered and the ending as we knew it happened. **

**I hope you enjoyed my story and I hope you guys will support me as I try to produce my fanfiction because it is the best reward when you know that someone out there appreciates your work.**

**CYA, Versastyles. **


	19. Author s notice

Hallo guys, if you have not noticed until now, the sequel to „A play of Dusk and Dawn" is already up under the name „A dance of Fate and Doom". It will not be added to this story it is a story on its own.

Hope you will enjoy it^^

Yours sincerely,

Versastyles


End file.
